Beating hearts
by Vivichan10
Summary: Fiction UA OutlawQueen! Regina a eu un accident de voiture. Elle est dans le coma. Trois mois plus tard Robin arrive dans l'hôpital en tant que nouveau médecin en charge. C'est à ce moment qu'il tombe sous le charme de la patiente de la chambre 108… Du fluff a prévoir! Enjoy! *-*
1. My job is to save your heart

**Hello tout le monde! Me voilà de nouveau avec cette nouvelle fiction Outlaw Queen! il s'agit d'un AU, qui se passe un peu dans le milieu médical… Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Résumé : Regina a eu un accident de voiture. Elle est dans le coma. Trois mois plus tard Robin arrive dans l'hôpital en tant que nouveau médecin en charge. C'est à ce moment qu'il tombe sous le charme de la patiente de la chambre 108…**

 **Disclamer: Once Upon a Time n'appartient qu'à Eddy et et Adam, moi je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos pour amuser un peu la galerie et pour m'amuser un peu aussi! ;-)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 1: My job is to save your heart**

* * *

Regina Mills, jeune femme de 35 ans roulait depuis un petit moment sur la route qui la menait chez elle. Elle avait eu une très mauvaise journée au travail, une de ces journées que l'on préférerait oublier pour toujours. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant précis était de rentrer chez elle, regarder des dessins animes avec son fils et ne plus penser au fait que sa vie professionnelle et personnelle était un désastre sans nom.

Elle roulait vite, trop vite, alors quand les phares de la voiture en face l'eblouirent, elle perdit le contrôle. Tout tournait si vite autour d'elle! Le bruit insupportable. La musique de l'autoradio. Encore du bruit. Des éclats de verre. Un choc brutal. Et plus rien, le noir.

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tard, Hôpital de Storybrooke:_

Robin Locksley était le nouveau, celui qui devait faire ses preuves. Il venait tout juste d'arriver dans cette petite ville dans le Maine pour venir y pratiquer son métier : Médecin. L'ancien à ce poste, un certain Docteur Whale, venait de s'offrir une villa aux Caraïbes et avait donc laisse sa place au seul confrère en qui il avait confiance: Robin.

Robin était brillant, il était sorti premier de sa promotion et ne cherchait qu'à aider son prochain. Il avait déjà fait ses preuves dans une autre ville, mais maintenant tout était à recommencer. Premier jour au travail et déjà il voyait des infirmières pouffer et rougir sur son passage. Mais heureusement, toutes n'étaient pas comme cela.

Emma Swan, jolie infirmière blonde avait pris en main sa visite de son nouveau lieu de travail. Elle donna tout de suite l'impression à Robin d'être très sympathique, presque la collègue parfaite. Elle lui fit visiter tout l'hôpital avec un grand sourire tout sauf hypocrite, le présenta à ses collègues et lui expliqua toute l'organisation de son nouveau poste. Enfin, quand tout l'hôpital n'avait plus de secret pour lui, elle lui dit :

-Et si nous allions voir votre première patiente?

-Oui, allons-y!

Emma lui tendit un dossier cartonné et tout en marchant à ses côtés, elle commença à lui expliquer le cas de la patiente chez qui ils se rendaient:

-Il s'agit de Regina Mills, 35 ans, dans le coma depuis trois mois suite à un accident de la route. Ses constantes vitales sont stables, son système nerveux ne semble pas atteint, mais rien n'y fait… Elle ne se réveille pas. Elle a un fils de 8 ans, et elle n'a personne d'autre dans sa vie que sa mère. Une horrible bonne femme si vous voulez mon avis…

Ce disant, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre 108. Un petit garçon pleurait le nez dans les couvertures, son petit corps blottit tout contre une jeune femme qui semblait juste dormir. Une autre femme, plus âgée elle, essayait de détacher l'enfant au lit d'hôpital:

-Henry! Ça ne sert à rien de rester là à pleurnicher, il va bien falloir te faire à l'idée que ta mère ne reviendra sûrement pas!

Robin se tourna incrédule vers Emma, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Le docteur n'y tenant plus entra dans la chambre de la patiente. La mère de celle-ci se tourna avec dédain vers lui et lui demanda:

-Je deux savoir qui vous êtes et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la chambre de ma fille?

-Ce que je fais ici!? Et bien Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois et si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, j'aimerai lui sauver la vie sans que vous me mettiez des bâtons dans les roues. Je suis son nouveau docteur, et je vous demanderai à l'avenir de bien vouloir me laisser faire mon boulot!

Emma derrière lui, jubilait presque à la vue de Cora Mills complètement incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Robin ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, alors que celle-ci parvenait à arracher Henry au lit de sa mère et l'entraînait hors de la chambre. Mais l'enfant parvint à se défaire de son emprise et vint tirer sur la manche de la blouse blanche de Robin:

-Dites Docteur, est-ce que vous allez guérir ma maman?

-Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour ça… Je te le promets!

Le petit garçon enserra de ses petits bras le ventre de Robin, puis avec une petite mine réjouie il accepta de partir avec sa grand-mère.

-Vous savez… Vous venez d'accomplir deux miracles, dit Emma en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Robin se tourna vers la jeune femme afin de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle finit par lui expliquer avec un sourire :

-D'une vous avez tenu tête à cette vieille folle et de deux c'est la première fois que le gamin parle depuis l'accident de sa mère. Trois moi qu'il n'a pas dit un mot, et vous vous arrivez à lui faire dire toute une phrase! Chapeau!

Robin sourit à Emma, mais son regard était déjà posé sur le lit et surtout sut la jeune femme qui y reposait. Il n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi merveilleuse que cette femme là. Elle semblait si fragile, si petite dans ce lit d'hôpital, les cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés et le teint pâle. Ses lèvres rouges n'avaient pas besoin de maquillage et l'air paisible sur son visage faisait penser à un ange.

Tobin s'avança vers le lit et découvrit tous ces petits détails que l'on remarque quand on admire une oeuvre d'art:les paumettes un peu saillantes, une mince cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure, les proportions parfaites de don beau visage,... LR médecin ne savait que regeder tant la physionomie de Regina était magnifique.

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas?demanda Emma en voyant les lèvres de Robin s'entrouvrire ainsi que son air rêveur.

-Très belle… Comment une personne si… Belle, peut-elle avoirbuke mère si horrible?

-Il y a longtemps que je me pose la question, et croyez-moi, je cherche toujours la réponse…

Robin n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa patiente, mais se reprenant il se dit qu'après tout elle devait être prise et surtout tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était de la soigner et bon de l'admirer comme un gamin devant une vitrine. Ce n'était pas professionnel! Mais en se disant cela il savait déjà qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Pour la première fois dans sa carrière il se savait près de dépasser cette fine limite entre le dévouement professionnel et sentiments personnels.

D'un geste délicat il souleva la couverture qui couvrait le corps de Regina et prenant son stéthoscope il vint écouter les battements de son coeur. A cet instant précis, il n'aurait pu trouver plus ravissante mélodie que celle des battements du coeur de la belle brune. Il se sentait responsable de ce coeur. Son travail était de faire en sorte qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Faire en sorte, au contraire, qu'il batte encore plus fort.

Était-ce hypocrite de vouloir la voir sourire, de vouloir pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était là pour elle ? Il voulait être cette personne qui pourrait être le gardien de son coeur, il le voulait plus que tout.

Il testa ensuite ses réflexes et fut satisfait de remarquer que tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Il en était sûr maintenant: elle se réveillerait!

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! A très très bientôt pour le chapitre 2! N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions!**

 **Vivichan10**


	2. Heart attack

**Hey oncers !**

 **Alors comment allez-vous ? Je ne me suis pas trop faite attendre j'espère?! :)**

 **Je reviens avec ce chapitre deux, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisser trace de votre passage, histoire que je sache s'il y a des choses à améliorer...;-)**

 **Voilà ! Enjoy ! Bonne lecture ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Heart attack**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Robin était arrivé à l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Il avait d'abord été surpris du peu d'activité qu'il exerçait chaque jour, en effet, Storybroke était une petite ville et les urgences étaient donc très rares. Il s'était donc d'abord cru obligé de remplir de la documentation, mais Ruby, la secrétaire de l'hôpital lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait s'en charger elle-même, que c'était son travail. Il avait donc pris l 'habitude de rendre visite à la patiente de la chambre 108 : Regina Mills.

Il se sentait idiot d'être tombé amoureux d'elle, il s'en était rendu compte le soir même de sa première visite, mais même s'il ne la connaissait pas réellement, il se sentait lié à elle d'une façon inexplicable et totalement incohérente. Robin passait donc des heures et des heures à son chevet, assis sur une chaise à lui tenir la main. D'abord silencieux, il s'était ensuite mis à lui parler tout doucement, de tout et de rien. Il lui disait qu'il était Robin et qu'un jour il ferait en sorte de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir, car il en était certain, elle devait être encore plus belle le yeux ouverts et pétillants.

Toute l'équipe médicale l'appréciait maintenant, il assurait en effet presque toutes les permanences de nuit prétextant que la chaise de son bureau était bien plus confortable que son lit. En réalité c'était juste une excuse pour pouvoir voir Regina un peu plus longtemps. Seule Emma l'avait compris et alors, devenue complice, elle s'arrangeait pour qu'il puisse s'occuper un peu plus de sa patiente préféré.

Ce soir là, comme tous les soirs, Robin était donc dans la chambre de Regina. Il s'était installé sur sa chaise et s'était mis à lui parler, espérant qu'elle donnerait un signe de vie quel qu'il soit :

-Vous savez, Henry est venu aujourd'hui... Tout seul, il a du traverser toute la ville à pieds pour vous voir... Vous lui manquez beaucoup. Il m'a raconté que votre gâteau préféré est la tarte aux pommes. Si vous le voulez, je vous en ferai une quand vous vous réveillerez.

Mais rien... que du silence... Toujours du silence...

-Oh, si seulement vous pouviez me répondre ! J'aimerai entendre votre voix... Je...

 _Bip Bip Bip !_

Robin se releva inquiet, il se dirigea tout de suite ver le moniteur et constata avec horreur ce qu'il redoutait le plus : arrêt cardiaque. Sans prendre la peine d'avertir plus de personnel, le protocole n'ayant plus aucune importance quand il devait sauver Regina, il se précipita vers le lit de la jeune femme et commença un massage cardiaque :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir ! Vous m'entendez Regina ? Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le bruit effrayant du cœur qui s'arrête ne résonna plus dans la pièce. Tout était redevenu normal. Robin retomba épuisé près du lit. Elle était vivante. Il n'avait pas échoué. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il avait cru la perdre, et d'un façon un peu hypocrite, il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix, ne jamais la voir rire ou encore danser.

-Ne me faites plus jamais ça... Si vous pouvez m'entendre je voudrais que vous sachiez que je suis amoureux de vous. Il faut s'accrocher à la vie Regina, il faut vous battre !

Mais encore une fois seul le silence lui répondit, malgré cela Robin n'eut pas de mal à imaginer un sourire se dessiner sur son parfait visage.

Totalement épuisé, il finit par s'endormir sur sa chaise, la main de Regina dans la sienne. Il dormit d'un sommeil profond sans rêves, un sommeil qui ne fût arrêté que par un petit bruit, alors qu'il faisait déjà jour. Inquiet, Robin se releva, mais il ne vit qu'une petite tête brune : Henry.

Le petit garçon s'était assis silencieusement sur le lit, il regardait de ses grands yeux intelligents Robin qui se réveillait. Se ferait-il gronder par lui ? Il préféra attendre le verdict en silence :

-Henry ! Tu es bien matinal ! Où est donc ta grand-mère ?

-A la maison... Je suis venu en bus... Je voulais voir Maman, mais Grand-mère Cora m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien et qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça...

Robin prit le petit bonhomme dans ses bras, le pauvre petit pleurait, incapable de trouver une solution à tous ces problèmes d'adultes qu'il avait été obligé d'endosser. Il finit par se calmer, puis se détachant de l'épaule du médecin, il lui demanda :

-Est-ce que Maman entend quand on lui parle ?

-J'en suis persuadé ! Tu sais que je lui parle tous les jours et même si elle ne me réponds pas je suis certain qu'elle m'entend et qu'elle est heureuse d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler... Tu devrais essayer, rien ne lui ferai plus plaisir que d'entendre ta voix !

Le petit garçon l'écoutait attentivement, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il avait espoir qu'en lui parlant, sa maman finirait par se réveiller. Alors quand Robin se leva pour vérifier les constantes de Regina, Henry se rapprocha un peu plus de sa mère et il commença un peu hésitant :

-Bonjour Maman ! Je... Tu sais aujourd'hui je vais aller au parc avec Grace. Et puis je vais faire mes devoirs parce que demain il y a école, c'est la fin des vacances... Je ne pourrais pas venir aussi souvent, mais je te promets : je viendrai tous les samedis à la place d'aller jouer aux échecs. Je préfère être avec toi Maman, tu me manques...

Robin heureux de voir qu'aujourd'hui Regina se portait à merveille, se mit à sourire en entendant la voix claire d'Henry. Le garçon lui faisait penser à son propre fils Roland. Il était pour l'instant parti en Europe avec sa mère pour un grand voyage. Robin et Marian s'étaient séparés un an plus tôt, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes quand ils s'étaient rencontrés et s'étaient alors quittés en bon amis. La garde de Roland s'était décidée à l'amiable d'un commun accord, il se la partageaient le plus sereinement possible. Le petit garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Henry pour sa grande capacité de compréhension et d'adaptation face à toutes les situations...

-La prochaine fois que je viendrais j'apporterai mon livre de contes. Comme ça tu ne t'ennuieras pas ! Henry déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de sa mère, puis se tournant vers Robin, il lui dit : Vous ferez bien attention à ma maman, hein ?

-Oui monsieur, je suis fidèle à mon poste !

Henry lui sourit puis sortit en courant de la chambre. En croisant Emma il lui adressa un petit geste de la main puis disparut dans l'ascenseur. Emma entra dans la chambre, elle salua Robin et lui demanda :

-Alors quoi de neuf?

-Elle a fait une crise cardiaque cette nuit, mais tout est redevenu normal maintenant...

-Tu sais que tu était censé appeler du personnel ?

-Je suis médecin Emma, c'est mon métier de sauver de vie et je ne voulais pas perdre un instant avec ce fichu protocole ! Elle pouvait très bien mourir avant que quelqu'un vienne m'aider !

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais tu sais aussi très bien que l'hôpital est à cheval avec le protocole, je veux bien te couvrir cette fois, mais il faut que tu saches que je ne serai pas toujours là pour couvrir ses arrières et te sauver la mise ! Alors fais moi le plaisir de respecter un minimum le protocole et de rentrer chez toi ! Parce que tu as accumulé trop d'heures sup' et on risque bien de se demander pourquoi le médecin en chef a des yeux de toxico !

Robin lui sourit et à contre cœur sortit de la chambre. Que pourrait-il faire seul chez lui ? Rien, mis à part dormir...

-Et tu as intérêt à prévoir un petit cadeau de remerciement pour ton infirmière préférée ! plaisanta Emma alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir en se débarrassant de sa blouse blanche.

En sortant de l'hôpital, il fut presque étonné de constater que la vie suivait son cours à l'extérieur. Il ne croyait pas mentir en disant qu'il n'était pas sorti de ces murs depuis quatre jours et franchement il se demandait qu'elle tête il pouvait bien avoir. Mais avant de penser à sa barbe trop longue, il songea au fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé non plus depuis pas mal de temps. C'est donc dans un café qu'il commença à se rendre sans pour autant cesser de penser à la patiente de la chambre 108. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et si elle se réveillait alors qu'il n'était pas là ? Mais pourquoi donc était il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne pensait plus à revenir à sa vie d'avant... Pas depuis qu'il la connaissait...

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais bientôt il pourrait la rencontrer. En effet, la patiente de la chambre 108 montrait les premiers signes d'une certaine amélioration de son état de santé. Emma toujours entrain de s'occuper d'elle crut d'abord halluciner, elle manquait elle aussi de sommeil, mais non elle ne rêvait pas ! L'état de Regina qui était resté stationnaire pendant les trois mois qui avaient suivi son accident, avait soudainement changé. Décidément, ce Robin avait eu un effet plus que positif sur elle !

Sans hésiter une seconde, et oubliant à son tour de suivre le protocole, Emma attrapa son téléphone portable et composa hâtivement le numéro personnel de Robin :

-Allo ? Robin ? Je pense que vous devriez venir le plus vite possible...

-Pourquoi donc, il y a même pas trois minutes vous vouliez me jeter dehors un coup de pieds dans les fesses ?

-Je suis avec Regina et je vous jure que j'ai observé ce que l'on pourrait appeler les premiers signes d'un réveil... Vous savez...

Robin, sans attendre la fin de l'explication la coupa

-J'arrive tout de suite !

-Surtout ne créez pas d'accidents, hein ?!

Mais il avait déjà raccroché. Il était déjà dehors et courait dans les rues de Storybrooke comme un dératé. Elle se réveillait ! Regina était entrain de se réveiller !

* * *

 **Héhéhé ! *-***

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé de ce petit chapitre ? J'essayerai de poster le troisième le plus vite possible, mais je ne peux pas être formelle sur le jour n'y l'heure !;)**

 **Bisous baveux à tous et à toutes !**

 **Vivichan10**


	3. I have to follow my heart to you

**Bonjour !:)**

 **Chapitre 3 en vue les amis ! Je tiens tous à vous remercier pour votre soutient et toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et franchement ça donne envie d'écrire la suite ! *-***

 **Alors tout le monde est prêt ? Let's go !**

 **Enjoy ! Bonne lecture ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 3 : I have to follow my heart to you**

* * *

Robin arriva en à peine quelques minutes à l'hôpital. Essoufflé et plié en deux par l'effort, il attendait l'ascenceur, mais estimant que celui-ci était bien trop long, il décida finalement de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde arriver trop tard. Quand il parvint enfin devant la chambre 108, Emma l'attendait son téléphone à la main :

-Waouh ! Quatre minutes vingt-six ! Vous n'êtes pas asthmatique j'espère ?

Robin ne releva même pas la moquerie, beaucoup plus soucieux de l'état de sa patiente. Il passa la tête par la porte et il fut soulagé de voir que Regina avait encore les yeux fermés, mais effectivement Emma ne pouvait s'être trompée : Regina remuait dans son sommeil, chose qui ne pouvait signifier que son réveil imminent. Emma un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage observait la scène. Elle regarda Robin s'avancer avec précaution, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser la magie de l'instant. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand elle le vit s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et prendre la main de Regina dans la sienne.

Emma, à l'instant, se sentait un peu comme la gardienne de ces deux là, elle était emplie d'un sentiment étrange, presque de la fierté. Elle était aussi persuadée qu'il s'entendraient à merveille et que bientôt ils ne seraient plus célibataires ! Elle le sentait, comme une certitude, c'était chez elle une espèce de sixième sens et elle ne pouvait que croire en cela.

Quelques instants plus tard, les paupières de Regina commencèrent à papillonner et enfin deux magnifiques yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent sur le monde. Robin ému ne dit rien en attendant que la belle jeune femme se réveille en douceur sans se sentir oppressée.

La jeune femme remua légèrement dans son lit, puis elle regarda ses mains et enfin se risqua à faire un tour de la pièce du regard. Ses iris chocolat rencontrèrent ceux océan de Robin. Celui-ci lui sourit et s'apprêta à lui parler, mais elle l'interrompit d'un murmure :

-Êtes vous Robin ?

Le dit Robin acquiesça. Dans une vague de pensées incohérentes, il continua à lui sourire et à lui serrer la main. Que sa voix était douce ! Que ses yeux brillaient ! Pourquoi donc savait-elle son nom ?

En suivant le cheminement de ses pensées, Regina lui dit :

-Je... je vous entendais me parler... Votre voix était très lointaine, mais je vous écoutais. J'étais incapable de vous répondre, j'aurai tellement voulu vous répondre... mais je n'y arrivais pas...

Elle marqua une pause, visiblement pour chercher les mots justes, puis elle continua tout doucement :

-Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvée.

Robin comprit que cette phrase englobait bien plus que le simple fait d'avoir été son médecin. Il avait été là pour elle presque constamment. Il lui avait parlé, l'avait encouragée et s'était même occupé de son fils, pour lui rendre confiance en l'avenir.

Regina, alors qu'il réfléchissait, le détailla avec soin ! Il avait un corps bien proportionné et le visage ouvert. Une barbe de trois jours lui signifiait qu'il n'avait sûrement pas pris le temps pour soigner son apparence, mais cela le rendait terriblement sexy. Et puis ces yeux ! De magnifiques yeux bleus, si réconfortants car très bienveillants. La jeune femme souriait maintenant à pleines dents, mais une ombre passa sur son visage. Robin le remarquant, haussa les sourcils de peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ?

-Vous... Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Vous êtes restée dans le coma presque trois mois et demi...

-Un accident... de voiture...

Soudain tout lui revint.

* * *

 _Début du flash-back :_

 _Regina était au téléphone avec son petit ami Daniel :_

 _-Regina, je suis désolé mais ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Tu passes toutes tes saintes journées au bureau et quand tu as un peu de temps libre tu te fais bouffer par ta mère ! Je n'en peux plus, ce n'est pas une relation ! C'est fini..._

 _Elle voulait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, lui dire qu'elle venait de se faire virer parce que sa boîte était en faillite, lui dire aussi que si elle se faisait «manger » par sa mère c'était parce qu'autrement elle n'aurait même pas un toit au dessus de la tête pour dormir. Mais il avait déjà raccroché._

 _Elle prit donc le carton contenant ses quelques affaires et sortit pour la dernière fois de son bureau. Carton qu'elle balança presque dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elle se mit au volant, en larmes et démarra en trombe. Elle voulait sentir de l'adrénaline, comme si le fait de rouler vite laisserait tous ses malheurs loin derrière elle et l'emmènerait vers un endroit où elle n'aurait plus besoin de souffrir pour exister._

 _Elle roulait depuis plusieurs kilomètres quand l'accident survint. Elle ne put rien faire, juste penser un bref instant à son fils Henry, puis tout avait disparu._

 _Fin du flash-back._

* * *

Les yeux de Regina se remplirent de larmes, mais le contact de la main de Robin sur la sienne la rassura. Elle s'était sentie tellement seule par le passé, mais maintenant elle était sûre d'avoir trouvé un nouveau allié. Elle rassura Robin d'un timide sourire, puis lui demanda :

-Comment va Henry ?

-Mieux... il n'a pas parlé pendant des mois, mais depuis quelques temps ça va mieux. Il est souvent venu vous voir, pour vous parler. Tout ça en cachette de votre mère, il est vraiment intelligent !

Cette fois-ci Regina partit d'un grand fou rire à l'évocation des prouesses d'Henry quand il s'agissait de désobéir à sa grand-mère Cora, et elle fut vite imitée par Robin. Quand ils furent tous les deux calmés, Emma entra dans la chambre accompagnée de sa stagiaire Belle et de deux autres infirmières :

-Robin... Il faudrait vérifier que tout va bien avant de vous raconter toute votre vie ! Dit Emma en tendant une pile de dossiers à la jeune stagiaire. Tiens Belle, je suis sûre que tu te fera un plaisir d'aller porter tout ça aux archives, comme ça tu pourras discuter avec , je suis certaine que tu le trouves à ton goût !

La petite brune rougit, puis se dépêcha d'obtempérer en sortant dans la chambre. En attendant, les autres infirmières et Robin s'étaient mis au travail autour de la patiente. Robin eut vite fait de faire le tour des présentations :

-Alors, voici Mary- Margaret, Ariel et cette super blonde un peu râleuse là c'est Emma, une très bonne amie !

Regina leur sourit poliment, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Robin et ses gestes précis alors qu'il prenait son pouls. C'était étrange comme sentiment : elle en était sûre, elle venait d'avoir un coup de foudre pour son médecin et en plus, lui aussi semblait être plus qu'intéressé par elle.

-Et bien, tout semble en norme... d'ici quelques jours vous serez assez en forme pour vous lever et partir de l'hôpital ! Dit Emma après avoir vérifié sa respiration et ses perfusions.

-Je vais appeler votre mère pour qu'Henry puisse venir vous voir, dit Mary-Margaret en quittant la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres.

S'il y avait bien une fleur bleue c'était elle. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué les regards que se lançaient Regina et Robin, et très bientôt elle serait capable d'ouvrir un fan club pour le couple. Rien ne l'arrêtait jamais quand il s'agissait de romantisme et d'optimisme. A croire qu'elle vivait dans un conte de fées !

Ariel, elle, quitta la pièce car elle devait assister un des chirurgiens dans une opération. Ne restaient donc plus qu'Emma, Robin et Regina dans la pièce. La blonde se sentant de trop, finit par leur dire :

-Je... je dois aller déjeuner chez Killian... Je vous laisse ! Ne fais pas trop de bêtises Robin !

Killian était le petit ami d'Emma. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, lui étant ambulancier, mais ils ne s'étaient mis ensembles que depuis un an à peine. Killian avait pourtant courtisé Emma pendant cinq ans, mais la blonde de peut de tomber sur un abruti avait attendu le bon moment pour céder à son charme. Ils formaient maintenant un couple adorable, complètement soutenu par Mary-Margaret , toujours partante pour jouer aux cupidons.

Robin et Regina restèrent donc seuls dans la chambre. Il ne se parlaient pas, ils profitaient juste de cette accalmie avant la tempête. Chacun profitant de l'instant pour admirer l'autre et se perdre dans ses pensées. Soudain, des petits pas rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir, puis une petite t^te brune passa par la porte :

-Maman !

Henry couru vers le lit et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Robin certes amusé et ému, mais aussi prudent pour la santé de sa patiente, dit :

-Doucement bonhomme ! Tu ne voudrai pas briser ta maman ! Tu sais il faut faire bien attention à elle !

Le petit garçon déposa encore un petit baiser sur la joue de sa mère, avec plus d'attention cette fois, puis se tournant vers Robin il s'écria :

-Vous l'avez sauvée ! Merci Docteur !

-Je te l'avais promis Henry, et puis ta maman e été vraiment très forte et courageuse ! Elle a fait presque tout le job toute seule tu sais !

Radieuse, Regina serra son fils contre elle, même si cela tirait un peu sur se perfusions, elle s'en fichait du moment qu'elle pouvait sentir son petit corps blottit contre le sien. Elle était tellement heureuse !

Puis, elle vit sur le pas de la porte, une autre personne familière :

-Bonjour Mère...

-Bonjour Regina...

Robin sentant l'atmosphère se tendre, dit :

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir... Trop d'heures sup' parait-il...

Inquiète, Regina, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de sa mère, lui demanda :

-Vous reviendrez me voir ?

-Bien sûr, demain à la première heure ! Et il quitta la pièce, heureux comme jamais. Elle s'était réveillée ! Ça y est : Regina s'était réveillée et elle voulait le revoir !

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre ! Alors do you like it ? *-***

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ( je suis preneuse !:) )**

 **Gros gros bisous et à très bien tôt !**

 **Vivichan10**


	4. My heart can't beats without you

**Re-bonjour ! Bah oui, vu que j'ai eu le temps je me suis dit, et pourquoi pas faire deux chapitres dans la journées ? Alors, voilà le chapitre 4, tant attendu ! ;)**

 **Et bien je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 4 : My heart can't beat without you**

* * *

Robin aidait Regina à marcher dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ses jambes avaient encore du mal à la soutenir et comme il n'y avait toujours pas foule aux urgences, Robin pouvait consacrer tout son temps libre pour l'aider peu à peu à reprendre ses marques. La jolie brune était donc appuyée sur son épaule, il était déjà dix-neufs heures et les couloirs étaient vides depuis un bon moment.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tout les deux sur ces quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Ils étaient maintenant comme de vieux amis, ils riaient, parlaient de tout et de rien et c'est ainsi que Regina finit par se confier :

-Je fais des cauchemars...

-De l'accident ? Vous savez, c'est tout fait normal...

-Oui, il y a l'accident mais pas seulement. Je rêve aussi que ma mère finit par obtenir la garde exclusive d'Henry...

-Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je ne vois pas comment elle voudrait, ou pourrait vous enlever votre fils... Et franchement je ne vois pas trop comment non plus. Vous êtes la mère d'Henry, vous seule avez le droit de l'élever !

-Oui, mais ma mère est du genre déterminé et elle a toujours pensé que je n'étais pas une bonne mère pour lui !

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes formidable !

-Parce que j'aimais plus mon fils que ma propre réussite. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment compris que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, mais au contraire la plus grande des forces. Maintenant que je n'ai plus de travail et de petit ami, ma situation n'est pas stable et je suis sûre qu'elle va tout faire pour me le prendre, et sincèrement je ne sais pas si je serai capable de l'en empêcher...

-Je serai là moi, et je témoignerai pour vous ! Je sais comment tenir tête à votre mère et je ne pense pas qu'elle va essayer de s'en prendre à moi, elle sait déjà ce que je pense de sa façon d'être et de s'occuper de son petit-fils !

Regina le remercia du regard,elle se sentait moins seule quand il était là près d'elle, il lui donnait le courage qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps. Le courage de se battre encore et encore pour ce qui est juste. Timidement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, geste qui leur était familier dans les quatre murs de la chambre 108, mais là c'était quelque chose de nouveau et de totalement naturel. Robin pressa un peu la main de la jeune femme, comme pour lui donner du courage, puis ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Regina ne pouvant plus parler de peur de briser la magie de l'instant.

C'est en silence aussi que Regina se rallongea dans son lit et que Robin s'occupa de fermer les volets. Il cherchait à tout prix à éterniser chaque geste pour ne pas avoir à partir, prenant ainsi tout son temps pour réaliser ce qui lui prenait d'habitude à peine quelques secondes. Puis voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire de plus, il se dirigea à regret vers la porte, mais Regina le retint d'une exclamation qui résonna sur les murs de la pièce exiguë :

-Robin ! Pourriez-vous rester près de moi... Comme avant ? Je... Je... Non, c'était stupide ! Excusez-moi, vous avez aussi une vie et je n'ai pas le droit d'accaparer tout votre temps !

Robin la rassura d'un sourire et s'approchant du lit lui murmura gentillement pour lui enlever toute forme de crainte :

-J'ai tout le temps du monde pour vous, et je suis certain d'une chose : ce n'est pas du tout stupide de m'avoir demandé de rester !

-C'est à cause des cauchemars...

-Oui, je sais... C'est pourquoi je vais rester ici, pour veiller sur vous !

Il retrouva tout naturellement sa place et totalement rassurée Regina ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Robin entendit le souffle léger de Regina se faire de plus en plus calme. Elle était endormie. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à sa vie. Elle se profilait soudainement bien plus inintéressante que ceux qu'elle avait été jusque maintenant. Il avait certes un travail formidable et une situation financière plus que convenable. Et surtout il avait Roland, la fierté de sa vie ! Mais du côté sentimental rien... Le néant depuis Marian.

Alors, maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Regina, il se sentait revivre, sortir de son quotidien guindé qu'il s'était efforcé de maintenir. Ses journées étaient maintenant illuminées par le sourire de la belle brune et ses nuits de rêves la concernant. En prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller, il posa sa tête sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil et ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'un peu de repos...

* * *

 _Un long tunnel sans fin, toujours des bruits autour d'elle, et une lumière lugubre qui clignotait. Regina courrait à en perdre halène_ , _elle fuyait ce qui l'entourait. Jamais encore elle n'avait eut aussi peur. Peur de quoi ? Elle n'en savait trop rien et elle ne préférait pas trop le savoir._

 _Toujours ce bruit épouvantable, comme des centaines de cœurs battant de leur triste mélodie. Elle était perdue, ses pas ne voulaient plus la porter, jamais elle ne sortirait de ce tunnel ! Elle eut envie de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, juste un souffle glacial qui forma tout un nuage épais qui peu à peu l'entoura et commença à l 'engloutir..._

* * *

-Regina ! Réveilliez-vous, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! C'est fini, tout est fini !

Voyant ses yeux s'embuer, il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Dès qu'elle se sentit en sécurité, protégée par son étreinte, elle laissa libre cours à ses pleurs. Robin attendit patiemment qu'elle se fût calmée, puis il lui demanda :

-Est-ce que vous voulez en parler ?

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête, puis baissant le regard de peur de se faire juger elle lui murmura tellement doucement qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

-Vous voudriez bien me serrer dans vos bras et venir près de moi ?

Robin sans dire un mot se leva de sa chaise, tandis que Regina lui faisait place dans le minuscule lit d'hôpital. Elle souleva ensuite les couvertures et Robin vint s'allonger près d'elle. D'un geste très doux il l'attira à lui, puis déposant un petit baiser sur sa tempe il lui dit :

-Dormez bien Regina... Et si jamais vous feriez un autre cauchemar et que vous vous réveilleriez, je serai là pour vous serrer dans mes bras. Je ne laisserai rien vous arriver, d'accord ?

-D'accord...

Et pour la deuxième fois elle s'endormit, mais cette fois-ci avec la certitude de dormir comme un bébé. Les bras réconfortants de Robin étaient une barrière contre tout mauvais rêve.

Robin lui aussi finit par trouver le sommeil, plus heureux que jamais d'avoir dans ses bras la jeune femme. Il la sentait si fragile alors qu'elle montrait à tout le monde un caractère bien trempé, mais lui seul avait le privilège de connaître la vraie Regina Mills, l'être humain qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sa Regina et non la femme de glace qu'elle avait crée pour se protéger du monde et surtout de ses émotions et de ses sentiments.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, à 8h37 :_

-Hum... Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais je pense que vous ne voudriez pas que Cora vous trouve là, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un lit à un place ? Demanda Emma en pouffant de rire.

Robin et Regina sortirent très vite de leur sommeil, bien que leurs yeux furent encore endormis, leur cerveau totalement embrumé et les cheveux en bataille :

-Cora ? Qu'est ce que Cora vient donc faire ici à huit heures et demi du matin ?! Demanda Robin sortant rapidement du lit de Regina.

-Vous ne vous rappelez donc pas que Regina doit sortir demain ? Cora vient remplir la paperasse... Je savais bien que je vous trouverai tous les deux dans une situation assez cocasse, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Ruby de faire traîner les choses en longueur.

-Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Dit Regina.

En effet, Ruby passa devant la chambre avec une pile de dossiers qu'elle fit « malencontreusement » tomber en plein milieu du chemin. Tout de suite des hommes, tous intéressés par son physique avantageux, vinrent lui proposer leur aide pour ramasser les dossiers au sol.

-Eh les gars, je vous offre une soirée en ma compagnie si vous prenez tout votre temps pour ramasser tous ces documents et pour me les ramener jusqu'à l'accueil...

-On dirait qu'elle s'en sort bien pour faire perdre du temps à tous le monde... commenta Robin en voyant un homme la bouche grande ouverte qui passait plus de temps le regard posé sur le décolleté de Ruby que sur sa tâche.

-Elle a intérêt vu le chemisier que je lui ai promis en échange ! Qu'on ne me dise plus que je ne suis pas la Sauveuse de cette fichue clinique ! Ajouta Emma avant de continuer : bon et bien maintenant, il faut vraiment que vous vous mettiez bien en forme, avant que Cora ne remarque votre teint défraîchi que vous partagez là tout de suite !

Robin lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de prendre une des deux tasses de café qu'elle avait apporté. Soudain, un pas qu'ils connaissaient tous trop bien se fit entendre, suivi par la voix tout aussi non désirée :

-Il faudrait vraiment faire virer cette fille que vous osez appeler secrétaire ! Le seul métier dans lequel elle pourrait semble-t-il avoir un avenir est en tant que serveuse sexy ! Et encore je suis aimable et polie !

Emma, Robin et Regina se retinrent de rire en voyant Cora rentrer dans la chambre avec une énorme tâche de café sur le chemisier blanc qu'elle portait. Sûrement l'œuvre de Ruby.

-Regina chérie ! Tout est bon, tu rentres avec moi demain matin à la première heure ! Il faut absolument que je te fasse sortir de cet endroit rempli de fous en tout genre ! Nous discuterons alos de l'éducation qui me semblerait la plus convenable pour ton fils, parce que franchement tu n'as jamais fait un très bon boulot jusqu'à maintenant !

-De quel droit vous vous en prenez à elle ! S'interposa Robin en voyant Regina se replier sur elle-même.

-Et vous de quoi vous vous mêlez, vous n'êtes qu'un médecin ! Il me semble que je ne vous paye pas pour donner votre avis !

-Je me mêle de ce que je veux, car j'estime que Regina est une très bonne mère et que je ne pourrai pas vous faire le même compliment !

Robin quitta la chambre après avoir échangé un regard navré vers Regina. Celle-ci lui fut grée de l'avoir défendue. Elle se sentait maintenant plus confiante pour défier sa mère.

* * *

 **That's it, enfin, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'un nouveau chapitre d'ici peu de temps, mais bon, celui-là est terminé !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez vos avis par review ou par MP si vous êtes timides XD! :)**

 **Gros bisous et à (très)bientôt !**

 **VIvichan10**


	5. I love you with every beat of my heart

**Hey everyone! Joyeuse Pâques! :)**

 **Je sais je suis un peu en retard sur ma publication, mais que voulez-vous j'avais oublié mon ordi... Bon j'arrête de racconter ma vie et je laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 5: I love you with every beat of my heart**

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin:_

Regina était entrain de faire sa valise, quand Robin entra dans sa chambre. Il semblait soucieux, mais elle préféra ne pas le lui faire remarquer, le laissant choisir le moment d'aborder le sujet.

-Bon et bien... voyons un peu comment vous allez aujourd'hui... dit-il en prenant son stétoscope dans les mains.

Regina le laissa faire sans un mot. C'était la première fois qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre eux. Robin semblait prendre le maximum de temps de peur que Regina s'envole ensuite pour jamais. Maintenant qu'elle allait sortir de l'hôpital, ils n'avaient plus vraiment de raisons de se voir tous les jours. Il repoussait alors le moment de lui dire adieu. Mais l'instant fatidique arriva, où il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de dire:

-Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez partir... Je vous souhaite beaucoup de joie Regina... Je...

Et il quitta la chambre de peur que sa patiente remarque à quel point il était ému et affecté par cette séparation. Regina était déçue, elle qui pensait compter pour le medecin... Elle finit donc sa valise entre l'envie de pleurer et l'excitation de revoir Henry dans quelques heures. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment très sentimentale, mais en fermant la porte de la chambre 108 pour la dernière fois, elle eut un pincement au coeur. Elle lança un dernier regard à la chaise où Robin avait l'habitude de s'assoir, mais cette vue lui fut presque insupportable, elle tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital l'âme en peine et le coeur en miettes. En passant près du bureau des infermières elle fit un signe de la main à Emma et Mary-Margaret, qui, cette dernière, avait un mouchoir à la main et pleurait comme une madelaine:

-Oh... ça c'est vraiment triste... il est tellement amoureux d'elle! Et elle de lui! Quand je pense qu'ils ne se le sont même pas dit...

-Mary-Margaret, on est pas dans les contes de fées, tout ne finit pas toujours par: "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...", essaya de la raisonner Emma mais sans vraiment y parvenir car Mary-Margaret redoubla de sanglots déchirants.

Regina continua son chemin sans trop se poser de questions, elle avait déjà assez de problèmes sans avoir à écouter les niaiseries de l'infirmière. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Emma, les fins heureuses n'étaient bonnes que pour les contes de fées, pas pour la vraie vie et surtout pas pour elle.

Elle passa ensuite devant l'accueil où Ruby était entrain de draguer un jeune homme, et elle réalisa soudain que toutes ces personnes allaient lui manquer, mais particulièrement Robin. C'est sur ces douloureuses pensées qu'elle s'appretait à emprunter la sortie, quand elle se sentit tirer en arrière, quelqu'un l'avait retenue par la main. Elle se retourna vivement, voulant remettre à sa place celui ou celle qui s'était permi ce geste, mais elle resta coï, incappable d'un seul geste en découvrant qui l'avait ainsi retenue:

-Robin?

-J'ai été un parfait crétin tout à l'heure... J'avais tellemnt peur de craquer que je n'ai même pas réussi à vous dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur... Je tiens terriblement à vous Regina, et vous voir partir est un véritable déchirement... Je...

Regina, tout en souriant plaqua son index sur la bouche de Robin en le faisant taire, puis elle lui dit:

-le fait que vous m'ayez retenue m'en dit déjà beaucoup plus que tout un tas d'heures d'explications...

Elle enleva son doigts des lèvres de Robin et vint à la place y poser ses propres lèvres. D'abord surpris par ce nouveau contact, Robin répondit ensuite aau baiser, sous les applaudissements de tout l'hôpital et surtout du fan-club dirigé par Mary-Margaret. Cette dernière pleurait encore comme une madeleine, mais cette fois de bonheur. Elle tendit un mouchoir à Emma, qui d'abord le refusa feignant l'insensibilité, mais sous son regard insistant, Emma finit par le prendre en s'assurant que personne ne la regardait alors qu'elle sêchait une petite larme au coin de son oeil.

Quelques parieurs séchangèrent des billets, tandi que le couple continuait à s'embrasser, comme pour combler le vide qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux trop longtemps dans le coeur.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils se regardèrent intensément, communiquant par ce simple échange de regards, tout un tas de sentiments. Après tout, les mots sont parfois totalement inutiles et futiles. Robin replaça une mêche ébène derrière l'oreille de Regina, puis il lui dit assez doucement pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre:

-Je sais que ça peut parraitre trop tôt, et irréfléchi, mais je me demandais si vous ne préferiez pas venir vivre chez moi avec Henry plutôt que chez votre mère? Rassurez-vous... J'ai vraiment beaucoup de place, vous aurez chacun votre chambre et la maison et vraiment très spatieuse...

Regina rit avec bonheur face à sa proposition, puis elle lui dit:

-Avant toute chose... si nous devons vivre ensembles j'y met un véto...

-Tout ce que vous voulez...

-Plus de vouvoyement... nous nous connaissons assez intimement pour ça...

Robin lui rendit son sourire, puis il l'embrassa à anouveau avant de lui dire:

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Regina!

-Mais... au fait ton fils... il ne sera pas trop déboussolé?

-Ne racconte pas de bêtises! Roland a quatre ans, bien sûr qu'il sera content d'avoir un autre enfant à la maison. Et puis je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez très bien tous les deux... tu es tellement merveilleuse qu'on ne peut que t'aimer...

Regina se blottit un peu contre lui. Cet homme savait exactement comment la rendre heureuse à chaque mot, à chaque geste. Il l'entoura de son bras et prit dans sa main la valise de Regina, puis il lui dit avec un clin d'oeil

-Si tu veux je t'enmène prendre Henry à l'école tout à l'heure, en attendant nous pouvons aller marcher un peu dans le parc...

-Mais ton travail?

-Je m'en sortirais bien toute seule, sourit Emma en leur faisant signe de partir du revers de la main.

Le couple sortit donc dans les rues de Storybrooke main dans la main, dans ce geste qui leur paraissait naturel maintenant. Robin déposa la valise de Regina dans le coffre de sa voiture et ils marchèrent ensuite vers le petit parc au bord de l'étang. Tout doucement ils commencèrent à en faire le tour, mais bientôt Regina eut du mal à aligner deux pas:

-Tu as encore du mal à marcher, nous devrions aller nous asseoir...

-Non, non ça va aller! Ne t'inquiète pas Robin!

Mais quelques instants plus tard, elle vacilla et Robin la rattrapa de justesse.

-Tu veux bien t'asseoir maintenant? Lui demanda-t-il en riant de sa moue de petite fille qui n'aime pas avoir tort. Sans attendre sa réponse, il la souleva du sol et la prit dans ses bras:

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire?!

-Je te porte avant que tu ne fasses un malaise...

Il stoppa sa réplique suivant en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Regina. La belle brune s'abandonna alors dans les bras, répondant tendrement à son baiser.

-Vous pouvez répéter, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu... dit-elle quand Robin sépara leurs lèvres. Tout de suite il répondit à sa requête comme s'il était agit de l'ordre d'une reine et l'embrassa un peu plus fougueusement que la première fois.

Après de longues secondes ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air. Regina enfouit son visage dans le torse de Robin, alors que celui-ci la portait vers un petit banc juste en face de l'étendue d'eau. Avec délicatesse, il la fit s'asseoir puis vint la rejoindre. Tous deux regardaient quelques cygnes blancs comme neige avant que Regina ne brise le silence:

-Robin... je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant et pourtant regarde: tu t'es ocuupé de moi jour et nuit, tu m'invites à vivre chez toi, tu...

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça me faisait du bien d'être avec toi? L'interrompit-il, tu sais quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai instantannément su que nous serions liés par beaucoup plus qu'une relation médecin/patient. Je suis totalement tombé sous ton charme, tu m'as hypnotysé... comme si tu m'avais lancé un sortiège...

-Jétais dans le coma, ce n'est pas possible...

-Peu importe, j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un. Quelque chose de terriblement déroutant et dont e n'ai pu me défaire.

-Tu... tu le penses vraiment? Je veux dire... personne ne m'a jamais vraiment aimée pour ce que je suis... enfin, sauf Henry.

-Je te trouve absolument parfaite telle que tu es, sans rien en plus et sans rien en moins. Absolument exceptionnelle de toutes les façons possible!

-Merci.

D'un geste un peu timide elle prit sa main et croisa leurs doigts. Tous deux regardèrent leurs mains jointes en silence, puis levèrent leur regard en même temps et se sourirent d'un sourire on ne peut plus sincère. Désormais, ils en étaient sûrs, leurs existences seraient liées comme les doigts de leurs mains, avec tendresse mais aussi avec force.

-Nous devrions aller chercher Henry à l'école... dit Robin avec une petite carresse sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever, mais au lieu de le suivre, quand elle lui attrapa la main, elle l'attira à elle pour un dernier petit baiser:

-Maintenant nous pouvons y aller!

* * *

 **Fini! ;)**

 **Alors ça vous a plu tout ce fluff?**

 **Laissez-moi votre avis pour que je sâche!**

 **Gros bisous! *-* Je vous retrouve bientôt pour un chapitre 6!**

 **Vivichan10**


	6. Two broken hearts form one strong heart

**Hey Hey hey! *-***

 **Avant de commencer, je voulais juste faire une petite précision… Cette fic comptera environ 15 chapitres, donc ce n'est pas encore fini!**

 **Voilà, donc voici notre chapitre 6! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des petites reviews (ou des grandes hein, c'est pas un problème!)!**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 6: Two broken hearts form one strong heart**

* * *

-Donc, voilà ta chambre Henry! dit Robin alors que le petit garçon ouvrait déjà deux grands yeux d'émerveillement.

Robin et Regina venaient juste de finir de décharger les cartons dans la maison. Était maintenant venu le temps de la visite du propriétaire. Ils avaient déjà vu la cuisine, le salon et le bureau de Robin, ils venaient tout juste de monter les grands escaliers de marbre pour voir le premier étage. Henry semblait absolument ravi de sa chambre, et d'après le grand sourire de Regina, Robin était certain du bonheur de celle-ci aussi. IL se pencha doucement vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Et si nous allions visiter le reste de la maison pendant qu'Henry s'amuse dans sa chambre?

Regina glissa sa main dans la sienne et le suivit hors de la chambre. Ils marchèrent le long du couloir tout en riant des exclamations qui provenaient de la chambre d'Henry. Il semblait faire de merveilleuses découvertes…

-Donc, voici la chambre de Roland… il arrive ce soir normalement… Marian viendra le déposer à 20 heures… Et là c'est la salle de bain des enfants…

-Ça veut dire qu'il y a plusieurs salles de bain?

-Oui, une à chaque étage…

-Waouh! Dire qu'il y a deux ans de ça je vivais dans un appart où la douche était dans la cuisine!

-Oh… j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

-Mais de quoi tu parles!? Je sais que tu as travaillé très dur pour tout ce confort, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte!

Robin serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne et la remercia d'un regard appuyé. Il l'entraîna ensuite dans une petite pièce vide:

-Bon, je me suis dit que tu aurais certainement besoin d'un bureau quand tu retrouveras un travail. Alors cette pièce peut le devenir si tu veux!

-Je… Merci! Sincèrement… Que se trouvait-il ici avant?

-Oh rien… juste de vieilles affaires…

-Robin, je sais quand tu ment, dis-moi la vérité…

Robin prit un air grave, puis tout doucement, en évitant à tout prix de croiser le regard de Regina, il lui répondit:

-Tu sais que moi et Marian nous nous sommes séparés car nous pensions avoir été trop vite en besogne, ne pas avoir réfléchi à nos actes de jeunesse? Tout cela est vrai, mais le facteur déclencheur est tout autre chose… Environ un an avant notre rupture, Marian m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de moi. J'étais terriblement heureux, quoi de mieux qu'un bébé pour rapprocher un couple qui bat de l'aile? La grossesse se déroulait normalement, mais un jour Marian est tombée dans les escaliers et a fait une fausse couche. Nous nous en sommes jamais remis… et notre couple encore moins…

Regina ne disant mot l'entoura de ses bras fins, attendant qu'il continue, le visage au creux de ses bras:

-C'est ici que nous avions installé sa chambre… alors quand nous l'avons perdu j'ai du tout débarrasser et je n'ai plus jamais osé remeubler cette pièce…

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me la laisser, je n'ai pas encore vraiment besoin d'un bureau et puis…

-Non, non! J'insiste! Je veux que ce soit ta pièce, tu es très importante à mes yeux et il est temps pour moi de laisser mes démons de côté, de passer à autre chose, d'avancer tout simplement!

-Merci…

Il lui caressa la joue, puis reprenant sa main dans la sienne, il l'entraîna encore une fois dans le couloir. Il lui montra une petite bibliothèque, puis ils montèrent des marches pour pouvoir monter au deuxième étage de la maison. Passant devant une première porte, Robin dit à la jolie brune:

-Notre salle de bain! Il y a une douche et une baignoire. Quand nous aurons fini le tour tu pourras te relaxer un peu avant le donner si tu le souhaite…

-Parce qu'en plus tu sais cuisiner ?

-Oui, l'homme parfait n'est-ce pas?!

Regina rit sincèrement de cette remarque. Elle lui envoya ensuite une petite pichenette sur l'épaule :

-Certes parfait, mais il y a encore du travail avec la modestie…

-Hey!

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et continuèrent leur petit tour assez péniblement, pliés en deux et les yeux embués de larmes. Après la salle de bain, ce furent les toilettes et enfin Robin s'arrêta devant une porte fermée en bois clair :

-Voilà ma chambre, dit il avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte et Regina reconnut immédiatement l'odeur qui lui parvint jusqu'aux narines. Son odeur… Comme la forêt… La chambre était spacieuse, avec un grand lit et une grande armoire. Des photos étaient posées sur la commode, la plupart étaient de Roland avec Robin, mais une d'entre elles attira particulièrement l'attention de Regina:

-C'est toi?

-Oui pourquoi? J'ai changé tant que ça depuis mes deux ans?

-Tu as un peu grandi…

La photo était en effet une photo de Robin tout petit dans 'les bras de ses parents. Robin fut amusé de voir l'attendrissement sur les traits de Regina. Il lui dit ensuite :

-Et bien, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester m'admirer encore un peu, il ne reste plus que ta chambre à voir!

-Ma… Ma chambre ?

Oh quelle idiote! Bien sûr qu'elle aurait une chambre ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'installer comme ça dans la sienne! Se maudissant intérieurement, elle suivit Robin qui la menait dans la chambre juste en face de la sienne :

-En cas de problèmes je suis juste là d'accord? Surtout n'hésite pas… Je n'ai jamais vraiment besoin de sommeil, alors aucun danger de me déranger !

Galamment il lui tint la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle en resta sans voix. Les tons clairs de l'ensemble étaient des plus rassurants et elle sentit tout de suite que Robin s'était donné du mal plus tôt pour qu'elle se sente bien. Il avait fait le lit avec des draps en soie, les rideaux étaient ouverts pour faire rentrer le Soleil, et enfin un merveilleux bouquet de roses blanches était posé sur la table de chevet.

-Ça te plait?

-C'est… Waouh… Magnifique ! Tu sais je me serai même contentée d'un canapé…

-Je t'aurai laissé mon lit voyons !

Regina rougit et ne voyant d'autre façon pour le remercier, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tout doucement au début, puis avec passion ensuite.

-Waouh… Avant que Henry ne nous surprenne, nous devrions calmer un peu le jeu… Sourit Robin en embrassant le bout du nez de la jolie brune.

-Oui, et puis je dois prendre une douche pour ne pas effrayer Roland…

-Exact… Hum…

Robin quitta la chambre le sourire aux lèvres et Regina se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. En ouvrant sa valise, que Robin lui avait montée, elle se mit à sourire : ce simple geste était comme un signe de leur nouveau départ. Elle sortit une tenue d'intérieur tout de même jolie, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sans attendre, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche en actionnant le jet bouillant. Tout en prenant sa douche, elle s'observa dans le grand miroir face à elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux mains de Robin sur son corps, sur sa peau nue…

Secouant sa tête, elle sortit de ces pensées pas très catholiques et elle se mit à rougir comme une idiote, l'eau continuant à glisser sur son corps.

Toc toc toc

-Regina? Est-ce que ça va?

Regina en entendant sa voix se figea, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de penser. En essayant de reprendre contenance, elle répondit d'une voix pas très assurée:

-Oui, tout va bien… Je… M'habille et je descends… Habillée… Bien sûr!

Robin Arqua un surcil avant de conyinuer:

-D'accord, Marian vient de m'envoyer un SMS. Roland devrait arriver dans dix minutes…

-Tu es sûr que ça ne fera pas trop bizarre comme situation si Marian et moi nous nous rencontrons ?

-Regina, arrête de paniquer, Marian à aussi quelqu'un dans sa vie! Elle est pour moi une amie maintenant, bien plus qu'une ancienne compagne…

-Oh… Alors je me dépêche !

-D'accord, à tout de suite sweat-heart!

Regina s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans ses mouvements, toute heureuse de voir que Robin venait de lui trouver un surnom mignon. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle. C'était au grand maximum "cherie" et encore… Même sa mère l'avait toujours appelée Regina, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge.

Regina s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse et commença à sécher sa chevelure ébène, avant de passer à son corps. Elle était à la fois toute excitée de rencontrer Roland, mais aussi très inquiète de l'image qu'elle pourrait lui donner d'elle. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un enfant… Oui mais Son enfant… Elle enfila hâtivement ses vêtements et alla retrouver Robin et Henry dans le salon:

-Maman! Tu as vu la piscine?! C'est trop cool!

Regina encercla son fils dans une étreinte chaleureuse avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir avec ce grand sourire. Jusqu'à ce jour il avait toujours été la seule lumière dans le trou noir qui avait été sa vie.

Soudain, le carillon de la porte se mit à sonner et Robin se dépêcha alors d'aller ouvrir:

-Papa!

Une petite tête brune tomba dans les bras du médecin alors que celui-ci le soulevait dans les airs:

-Alors mon chéri ? Comment c'était ces vacances avec Maman?

-Super, on a vu plein de trucs super et on a vraiment mangé beaucoup de glaces!

-Waouh! Il faudra me raconter tout ça plus tard, mais il faut d'abord que je te présente quelqu'un. Puis se tournant vers une jeune femme, bonsoir Marian ! Entre donc!

-Bonjour Robin, Madame… Dit-elle en souriant à Regina.

-Bonsoir, Regina Mills!

-Enchantée ! Marian Delorys.

-C'est qui Papa? Demanda Roland un peu timide dans les bras de son père.

-Roland, je te présente Regina et voici son fils Henry! Ils vont vivre avec nous ici…

-C'est ton amoureuse ? Demanda Roland.

Robin chercha de l'aide du regard et Marian eut la présence d'esprit de dire:

-Roland, Henry pourquoi vous n'irirez pas un peu jouer?

Le deux petits garçons s'entendirent immédiatement à merveille et disparurent peu de temps après quelque part dans la grande maison. Robin voyant que Regina et Marian semblaient aussi très bien s'entendre et étaient très prises sur une discussion sur Paris, décida d'aller porter les bagages de son fils, les laissant donc toutes seules.

-Alors? Vous vous êtes connus comment? Demanda Marian avec un clin d'oeil. La jolie brune rougit légèrement avant de répondre:

-J'étais dans le coma...et…

-Il vous a sauvé la vie.

-Pour résumer, oui…

-Je vais vous dire, je trouve que vous allez très bien ensembles tous les deux. Je pense aussi qu'il est amoureux de vous et vous vous êtes aussi amoureuse de lui… Alors foncez, c'est un homme formidable !

-Merci, lui répondit Regina assez surprise mais très heureuse de la tournure de cette conversation.

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la soirée :_

Robin avait enmené les enfants au lit. Il revint vers Regina, deux verres de vin à la main. Il en tendit un à Regina et vint s'assoir près d'elle dans le canapé :

-Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi avec Marian?

-Oh… Un peu de tout et de rien, dit-elle malicieuse.

-De moi?

-Un peu…

-Là je suis intrigué…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'en bien et puis elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose…

-Quoi donc?

-C'est un secret…

Elle vint se blottir contre lui et il l'entoura de ses deux bras carressant au passage la joue dans un geste tendre. Ils restèrent dans cette position plus que confortable jusqu'à ce que Robin se rende compte que Regina s'était endormie dans ses bras. Sans la réveiller il se chargea de la débarrasser de son verre coincé contre elle, puis la prenant dans ses bras il l'enmena dans sa chambre. Tout doucement il la déposa dans son lit, la couvrit de ses couvertures, puis posa ses lèvres sur son front en murmurant dans l'obscurité :

-Bonne nuit sweat-heart, fais de beaux rêves…

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre!**

 **Dites moi… Ça vous a plu? :-) J'espère que oui! En tout cas, moi je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	7. Heart of nightmares

**Hello hello chers lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! Avant de commencer, je voulais vraiment tous vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires qui me donnent vraiment envie de continuer cette fic! Sérieusement je vous en suis très reconnaissante! Voilà, je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps encore plus longtemps... Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 7 : Heart of nightmares**

* * *

 _Une route en ligne droite. La nuit noire tout autour. L'habitacle trop exigu d'une voiture. Tout qui défile trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Tout est incontrôlable, aucun moyen de freiner. Chaque geste est lui au ralenti, ankylosé. Tout va à la fois si vite, mais aussi si doucement. S'en est presque étouffant. Puis soudain, la lueur lointaine de deux lumières vives, aveuglantes. Les phares d'une voiture. Ils avancent à une allure folle, rien ne semble pouvoir les arrêter ni arrêter ce qui va se produire dans les instants à suivre. Tout est fini, triste fatalité ! Rien ne peut changer ce qui est défini par le destin. Les phares s'approchent encore, comme les yeux d'un monstre de fer. Puis vient le bruit, un bruit horrible, comme un déchirement sinistre. Un bruit qui fait taire le silence angoissant, le remplaçant par le vacarme effrayant. Tout n'est plus que taule pliée sous le choc des deux voitures qui se sont rencontrées et qui se fracassent l'une contre l'autre. Le pare brise vole en mille éclats de verre dans lesquels la lumière des phares se réfléchit encore et encore. Et puis tout doucement le noir se fait, tel le vide qui absorbe tout. Les images et le bruit font place au froid du néant et du silence écrasant._

-Ahhhh !

Regina se réveilla en criant, de la sueur froide dans le dos. Paniquée, elle n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement. Bientôt des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. _Encore un cauchemar..._ Finirait-elle par réussir à dormir ?

Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, incapable de contrôler ses émotions, quand un léger coup sur la porte la fit sursauter :

-Regina, c'est moi. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Seul un sanglot répondit à Robin, il poussa donc la porte et vint auprès de la jeune femme. Dès qu'il fut assis sur le bord du lit, Regina vint se blottir dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots.

-Hey, tout va bien Regina, je suis là maintenant, tout est fini... la rassura-t-il en la serrant contre lui un peu plus fort.

Regina était inconsolable, rien n'y faisait, elle revoyait encore la voiture lui foncer dessus. Robin posa ses lèvres sur le font de la jeune femme et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler, ou tu préfères rester tranquille ?

-Je... je... suis désolée... Tu devrais aller dormir, tu dois aller au travail demain...

-Il en est hors de question ! Je reste avec toi, tu en as besoin, alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Mon boulot c'est aussi ça, s'assurer que MA patiente se sente bien... C'est mon devoir !

Regina, au travers de ses larmes eut un léger sourire, puis elle commença le récit de son cauchemar :

-J'étais dans ma voiture et puis tout allait trop vite, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler quoi que ce soit et je savais pourtant pertinemment ce qui allait m'arriver, sans pour autant pouvoir y changer quelque chose. Une voiture est arrivée et puis il y a eu le bruit de l'accident, un choc terrible, presque au ralenti... C'est là que je me suis réveillée... Qu'est ce que tu dois penser de moi ?! C'est tellement stupide de pleurer pour un simple rêve, mais tout semblait si réel, si horrible !

-Ce n'est pas stupide Regina, tu as subi un grand choc, c'est normal d'avoir ces cauchemars, mais maintenant, pour dormir tu vas devoir bien m'écouter, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas toute seule... Je suis là et à chaque fois qu'il le faudra, je serai là pour surveiller ton sommeil, je veillerai sur toi et si jamais tu te réveillai, je serai toujours là. Toujours...

-Je sais, mais j'ai tellement honte. Avant je n'étais pas comme ça, tout le monde me voyait comme une femme forte, que rien ne pouvait ébranler... Et maintenant...

-Et maintenant c'est toujours le cas Regina ! Tu sais que tu es impressionnante ? Ça fait seulement une semaine que tu t'es réveillée du coma et tu es déjà debout ! Tu es très forte, alors je me demande pourquoi tu refuses de voir à quel point tu es extraordinaire !

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu ne me mens pas juste pour me faire plaisir ?

-Ce n'est pas mon genre de tomber amoureux d'une femme que je ne considère pas comme extraordinaire, impressionnante, superbe...

-Tu es...

-Oui, je suis amoureux de toi Regina.

-Je... moi...

-Chut, ne dis rien, montre le moi...

Regina, qui jusque là avait gardé son visage plongé dans le torse de Robin, releva son visage vers le regard bleu océan de celui-ci. Elle lui sourit puis prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se recula un peu et le regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de lui dire d'une voix un peu tremblante :

-Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse, est-ce grave docteur ?

Robin la regarda surpris de découvrir une nouvelle facette de cette jeune femme dont il n'était pas sûr de percer un jour l'intégralité de son mystère. Elle était si surprenante ! Il la serra contre lui, tout en lui murmurant :

-C'est loin d'être grave chérie, au contraire ! Et maintenant, je crois que toi et moi nous devrions nous coucher et essayer de dormir un peu, sinon nos enfants risquent de se demander pourquoi deux zombies ont remplacé leurs parents...

-Robin ?

-Hum... ?

-Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi... comme avant ?

-C'était déjà dans mes projets...

Les deux se couchèrent côte à côte dans le grand lit, Robin s'assura que Regina était bien couverte, puis il éteint la lumière. A peine fut il allongé que Regina venait se blottir dans ses bras et poser sa tête sur son torse. C'était étrange de sentir son corps mince contre le sien, mais loin d'être désagréable. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et pendant quelques instants ils restèrent en silence, avant que Regina ne le brise :

-Je crois que je vais très vite m'habituer à ça...

-Je crois que moi aussi, les deux chambres risquent d'être de trop...

-Oh ! J'aime beaucoup celle-là, je m'y sent bien...

-Alors c'est moi qui vais changer de lit !

Ils rirent tous les deux dans le noir. Enfin, après quelques minutes, les deux s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit tranquille et le cœur léger.

 _Une plage déserte, le sable blanc et des vagues apaisantes. La lumière de l'aube et au loin un grand voilier blanc. La brise chaude et la douce mélodie de l'eau qui s'en va et qui revient. Puis soudain, deux mains qui se joignent, l'éclat d'un sourire, le bleu de ses yeux et son odeur, un peu comme la forêt après la pluie..._

 _Le doux sentiment d'être au bon endroit et au bon moment blottie dans ses bras chauds. Avoir confiance en l'avenir, être heureuse dans le présent, sans craindre le passé. Le contact de ses mains sur sa taille, la chaleur qui se diffuse peu à peu dans tout le corps et puis enfin ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Se perdre dans son étreinte, dans ses mots doux qu'il murmure sans cesse, dans son regard tel que les vagues qui mouillent leurs pieds. L'attente du prochain baiser, tel un véritable besoin vital._

* * *

Bip bip bip !

Le réveil sonnait depuis un bon moment quand enfin Robin se décida à aller l'éteindre tout en baillant. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre et voyant que Regina s'était réveillée, il lui dit :

-Bonjour sweatheart ! Alors bien dormi ?

-Hmm Hmm, acquiesça Regina, j'ai même rêvé de toi...

-Ah, alors comme ça tu baves sur ton irrésistible médecin !?

-Très drôle...

-Oh, tu sais, c'est l'un des plus grands fantasmes féminins que d'être avec un médecin aussi sexy que moi...

-Et c'est encore un des plus grands fantasmes que d'avoir quelqu'un de modeste. Même si je dois admettre que tu es plutôt bien bâti... dit la jeune femme charmeuse en plaquant une de ses mains sur le torse musclé de Robin, qu'elle fit ensuite glisser lentement, assez longtemps pour donner un frisson à l'homme, qu'elle attira de nouveau dans le lit, puis jouant avec ses sentiments elle le laissa seul dans celui-ci pour aller s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

C'était mieux ainsi, se dit Robin, il n'aurait pas pu résister bien longtemps et il serait sûrement arrivé en retard au travail. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment adapté en sachant qu'il était le nouveau. Il se leva donc à contre cœur, quittant ces doux draps, où leurs odeurs se mêlaient déjà, et descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner... Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Roland et Henry sortir d'une pièce en courant. Décidément, ils semblaient s'entendre à merveille !

-Bonjour Papa ! Dit Roland en venant se jeter dans ses bras.

-Hey mon chaton, déjà réveillé ?

-Oui et habillé ! Dit le petit garçon en retournant s'amuser. Robin souriait à pleines dents, quand il sentit le contact d'une main sur son épaule :

-Il est vraiment adorable, tu dois vraiment être très fier de lui ! Dit Regina le sourire aux lèvres elle aussi.

-Oui vraiment... Café ou thé ?

-Café, ça va être une longue journée !

Et tous deux ils entrèrent dans la cuisine main dans la main, les cauchemars bien loin de leurs pensées et des rêves pleins la tête et les yeux !

* * *

 **End of the chapitre ! Alors, ça vous a plu ou pas ? Profitez bien de tout ce bonheur, car dans le prochain chapitre Cora va faire son grand retour ! Intrigués ? Pour savoir ce qui va se passer il va falloir attendrele chapitre 8! Oui je sais, ce n'est pas bien de faire saliver les gens, mais c'est vraiment drôle! Héhé ! ;-)**

 **A bientôt ! (N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis, ça ne coûte rien et ça me fais vraiement plaisir!)**

 **Vivichan10**


	8. Cold hearted snake

**Ah! Ne me tuez pas, je sais que je suis en retard, mais je vous assure que j'ai tout fait pour vous poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible ! Enfin bref, à part ça je vous laisse découvrir ce huitième chapitre! :-)**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 8: Cold hearted snake***

* * *

-Emma! Alors, dis moi qu'il y a quelque chose à faire! Dit Robin en entrant dans la salle de repos du personnel de l'hôpital.

A son arrivée, Mary-Margaret se pencha vers Ariel, avec sa tête de conspiratrice. Sûrement en train de lui raconter sa nouvelle relation avec Regina. Emma embrassa rapidement Killian et vint près de Robin:

-Salut! Désolée de te décevoir mais rien de particulier si ce n'est qu'une entorse et une contusion au niveau de la jambe… Par lequel tu veux commencer?

-Hum… Va pour la contusion ! Est-ce vraiment si horrible d'espérer qu'il y ait enfin quelque chose de grave dans cette ville?

-Ne te plains pas, je te signale que tu as eu le droit à un coma récemment, coma qui me semble être devenu ton cas préféré… Je me trompe?

Robin aimait beaucoup travailler avec Emma, au moins les journées semblaient plus courtes. Il lui sourit, puis commença à enfiler sa blouse blanche, mais il fut interrompu par Ruby qui courrait vers lui perchée sur ses hauts talons aiguilles:

-Docteur Locksley, j'ai une jeune femme qui veut vous avoir au téléphone… Ça me parait urgent !

Robin se tourna vers Emma, qui lui dit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis capable de me charger de la contusion toute seule…

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête entendu et suivit Ruby, la blouse blanche mal boutonnée volant derrière lui. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil, la brune lui tendit le combiné et il répondit :

-Docteur Locksley à l'appareil…

-Robin!

-Regina? Est ce que tu vas bien? Les enfants? Demanda-t-il inquiet en entendant la voix paniqué de la jeune femme.

-Les enfants vont bien, mais j'ai un problème ! Je viens d'avoir l'avocat de ma mère au téléphone. Elle a obtenu une audience pour avoir la garde d'Henry. Elle prétend que je n'ai pas tout à fait récupéré depuis mon accident et que je ne suis pas en état de m'occuper de lui!

-Calme-toi! Elle n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avance… Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher!

-J'en suis pas aussi sûre… Je connais cet avocat, Sidney Glass, il est un véritable requin. C'est très mal parti…

-Regina, je te promets que tout va bien se passer…

-Il t'appelle à la barre.

-Quoi?! Pourquoi?!

-Parce que tu es mon médecin…

-Mais alors tout va bien! Je pourrais leur expliquer que tu es tout à fait en état de t'occuper d'Henry!

-Tout ne va pas si bien… Nous devrons cacher notre relation. Sinon ton témoignage pourrait être invalable! Je connais ma mère, rien ne lui échappe jamais… Nous sommes cuits!

-Regina, ai confiance en moi… Je te promets que personne ne te prendra Henry, d'accord? On va trouver un avocat encore meilleur que ce Sidney Glass et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Et si…

-Je te le promets !

-D'accord…

-Hey Regina!

-Hmm…?

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi !

Il raccrocha sous le regard amusé de Ruby. En repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Regina, il se pencha vers la secrétaire et lui demanda:

-Ruby, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance? Tu peux faire comme si tu n'avais jamais entendu cette conversation ? Il en va du bonheur d'une mère et de son enfant…

-Voyons docteur, vous savez très bien à quel point je vous apprécie et à quel point je déteste Cora! Vous trouverez tout le soutien dont vous aurez besoin dans cet hôpital. Mais méfiez vous de Mary-Margaret, elle est tellement naïve qu'elle serait capable de divulguer n'importe quel secret, surtout quand il s'agit d'histoires d'amour. Elle vit dans un petit monde parfait, sans méchants, tout plein d'espoir et de papillons!

Robin la remercia et nota dans son esprit qu'il devrait effectivement toucher deux ou trois mots à Mary-Margaret. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Emma quand il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois dans ses mouvements, mais cette fois c'était une voix glaciale qu'il connaissait que trop bien qui l'arrêta :

-Docteur, mon avocat et moi-même nous aurions quelques petits détails à régler avec vous…

Robin soupira, voilà le coeur de glace et son avocat tout aussi sympathique ! Puis il se retourna, prenant l'air le plus neutre possible:

-Madame Cora! Que me vaut votre visite ?

-A mon grand déplaisir vous êtes le médecin de ma fille, et à ce titre vous êtes appelé à la barre comme témoin. Toutes les formalités sont dans la lettre que vient de vous remettre mon avocat.

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons suivie de près par Sidney Glass. Robin les regarda s'éloigner se retenant de l'envoyer paître. Il était bien décidé à se débarrasser de cette vielle harpie une bonne fois pour toutes…

-Oh quelle vieille vipère aigrie! Dit Emma se plaçant près aux côtés de Robin.

-Tu ne t'imagines même pas…

-Je vois le genre de saloperies qu'elle a du te balancer à la figure et franchement, un jour ou l'autre, j'espère que quelqu'un réussira à lui fermer le clapet ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on peut se débarrasser d'un virus pareil…

-Avec un bon médecin remonté ! Lui répondit Robin un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

-Amoureux oui! Rit Emma.

-A ce sujet Emma… Il faudrait…

-Je suis muette comme une carpe! Répondit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle était décidément une très bonne amie.

-Merci… Bon il me semble que nous ayons une entorse à soigner…

-Le temps que tu papotes avec ta mystérieuse compagne, que j'avais déjà fini de poser l'attelle… Je crois bien que nous n'ayons plus rien à faire…

-Comment as-tu osé me voler mob boulot ! Fit-il.

-Eh bien, on dit souvent que les infirmières sont moins dissipées que certains médecins! A toi de cogiter là dessus !

Elle s'en retourna vers la salle de repos, alors que Robin préféra monter sur le toit de l'hôpital. De toute façon, il serait toujours joignable par bippeur. Arrivé sur la terrasse , il fut pris d'émerveillement face à la vue panoramique de Storybrooke, son port et la forêt à perte de vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il se mit à chercher sa maison des yeux, et puis il pensa à Regina qui devait sûrement s'y trouver… Dire que quelques semaines plus tôt il ne connaissait même pas encore l'existence de cette femme et que maintenant elle hantait toutes ses pensées ! Il se devait de l'aider, il avait peur que sinon elle s'enfermerait dans une carapace pour ne pas souffrir et il ne pourrait pas la perdre, plus maintenant qu'elle était si importante pour lui!

Il sortit son téléphone portable , puis il hésita à écrire son SMS, mais finalement la seule idée du sourire qu'elle aurait en le lisant, le décida :

" _Regina n'oublie jamais à quel point tu es merveilleuse ! Je t'aime! Robin"_

Quelques instants plus tard, il reçut une réponse qui eut le mérite de l'émouvoir grandement :

" _Je t'aime aussi! Roland et moi nous nous entendons à merveille ! Je l'ai emmené manger une glace, et nous allons chercher Henry à l'école… On t'aime très fort! Regina et Roland"_

Une photo était jointe au message. Regina et Roland se tenaient devant un stand de glaces à l'italienne, chacun un énorme cône à la main et des moustaches blanches aux coins des lèvres. Ils souriaient à pleines dents et en effet, Robin se rendit compte à quel point son petit garçons appréciait Regina. Avec le temps, ils pourraient former une véritable famille, ne restait qu'à régler cette affaire de garde pour Henry. Mais il en était certain, tout finirait par s'arranger! Était-ce l'optimisme d'un nouvel amoureux ou la confiance d'un homme heureux, il en était persuadé !

-Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de rêvasser ! Se dit-il après s'être rendu compte que son bippeur sonnait déjà depuis un petit moment.

Il dévala les escaliers à la recherche d'Emma. Enfin, il appercut sa chevelure blonde à l'angle d'un couloir.

-Ah te voilà ! On a une femme qui vient de perdre les eaux et le travail à l'air d'aller assez vite… Dit Emma.

Il lui emboîta le pas, sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il adorait son travail, non seulement il sauvait des vies, mais il aidait à en créer de nouvelles! Cette journée, malgré tous les efforts de Cora, serait une belle journée et ce grâce à l'espoir et à l'amour.

Il entra dans la salle d'accouchement et rassura les deux futurs parents. Il se rappelait ce sentiment merveilleux, mais aussi de la peur irrationnelle de ne pas faire un bon parent. Il se dit aussi que ça ne devait pas être pareil pour un deuxième enfant. Il s'imagina alors tenant dans ses bras pour la première fois son bébé qu'il aurait avec Regina. Dieu qu'il serait heureux… Mais n'était-il pas un peu tôt pour y penser?

Il se reconcentra donc sur son travail, le sourire toujours pendu aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Alors il vous a plu ce petit chapitre?**

 **C'est promis la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi en retard pour la publication!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça me fait tellement plaisir! *-***

 **Bisous!**

 ***Le titre est inspiré d'une chanson de Paula Abdul(même si ça na pas un grand rapport), et c'est aussi une dédicace à super amie qui se reconnaîtra sûrement! ;)**

 **Ici cela fait bien évidemment référence à Cora.**

 **Vivichan10**


	9. Two hearts in the dark night

**Hellow ! Alors, ça va bien ?:)**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Allez je vous attend à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 9 : Two hearts in the dark night**

* * *

Quand Robin entra dans la maison il faisait noir depuis un bon moment déjà. Il trouva un repas chaud et un petit mot posé sur la table :

 _« Les enfants trop fatigués pour t'attendre, mais ils t'embrassent tous les deux ! Je t'attends... »_

Il se dépêcha alors de finir son repas et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à leur chambre. Il entra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais il retrouva Regina entrain de lire un livre. Il l'observa un instant, des lunettes posées sur le nez, son pyjama douillet et les cheveux attachés, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il était là :

-Bonsoir ! Dit-elle en refermant son livre et le posant sur la table de chevet.

Robin s'avança dans la pièce et vint l'embrasser tendrement :

-Tu m'avais manqué ! Dit-il en lui remplaçant un mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle rougit un peu, puis l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser. Elle lui demanda ensuite, alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise :

-Alors, ça c'est passé comment cette journée ?

-Très bien, j'ai mis au monde une petite fille. Elle s'appelle Juliette. Emma n'en pouvait plus de rire, parce que la semaine dernière elle a assisté un autre accouchement, un petit garçon, que ses parents ont appelé Roméo. Qui sait, c'est peut être un signe... Comme des âmes sœurs...

-Robin, est-ce que tu crois aux âmes-sœurs, au véritable amour ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant je croyais que ce n'était qu'une façon de voir la vie, loufoque, mais depuis que je suis rentré dans la chambre 108 et que mon cœur à loupé un battement en te voyant, je suis prêt à jurer que ce ne sont pas de contes de fées que l'on raconte aux enfants. Ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi dès la première seconde est inexplicable, si ce n'est que par magie...

-Tu ne le diras à personne, mais je suis encore une enfant qui cherchait son prince charmant et sa fin heureuse...

-Rassure-toi, motus et bouche cousue ! Alors, dis-moi ce prince charmant ?

-Parfait ! Pas aussi niais que celui de Blanche-Neige, courageux, attentionné et vraiment très séduisant... dit-elle en le regardant enlever son pantalon.

Il n'avait plus que son caleçon et pour la première fois elle put observer à quel point son corps était musclé et bien proportionné. Elle ne tenta même pas de cacher ses regards investigateurs, mais quand Robin s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, elle déglutit difficilement. Il jouait avec ses sentiments, et cela semblait l'amuser. Alors pour lui rendre la pareille, elle écarta un peu la couverture et tout de suite le regard de l'homme se posa sur ses jambes dénudées. L'avantage de dormir avec un short...

Continuant ce petit jeu, Robin effleura « accidentellement » sa cuisse en remontant la couverture et Regina retint difficilement un petit hoquet de plaisir. Préférant jouer la sécurité, elle se retourna pour éteindre la lumière, puis elle embrassa Robin le plus chastement possible, avant de s'allonger dos à lui. Elle devait absolument se calmer ! A quoi cela rimait-il de penser constamment à lui, à eux deux, nus ?

Un frisson la parcourut quand elle sentit le corps de Robin se coller au sien, mais bien vite elle se détendit en s'abandonnant dans ses bras qui l'encerclaient tendrement. Robin, en lui caressant le ventre lui murmura :

-Bonne nuit sweat-heart !

-Bonne nuit chéri, lui répondit-elle en souriant dans le noir.

Et ils s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit Regina se réveilla seule dans le grand lit. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, toute cette histoire avec sa mère la hantait et Robin n'étant pas là elle se sentait comme démunie, sans attache. Tout en frissonnant, elle se leva et enfila un peignoir de soie fine. Puis à petits pas elle descendit pour aller boire un verre d'eau et peut-être trouver Robin. Elle était au milieu de l'escalier, quand une triste mélodie atteint ses oreilles. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha de là où provenaient les notes et elle découvrit Robin assis face à son piano. Elle ne savait pas qu'il jouait de cet instrument, et elle fut frappé par l'assurance qu'avaient ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. Il était totalement absorbé par sa musique et Regina eut peur de l'interrompre par sa présence. Elle commença donc à se retourner pour le laisser seul, mais la voix de Robin l'arrêta dans ses mouvements :

-Reste Regina...

Elle resta donc, sans dire un mot. Elle s'avança vers le piano et s'assit à côté de Robin sur le tabouret pour observer ses doigts agiles. Quand le morceau fut fini, Robin se tourna vers elle :

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors comme je le fais d'habitude je suis venu jouer... J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée ?

-Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus... C'est merveilleux ce que tu fais. Tu joues depuis longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne joue qu'à mes heures perdues comme on dit... Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

-Oh, je ne crois pas être vraiment très douée pour ça...

Mais il lui prit la main dans la sienne, comme il aurait prit une colombe. Elle frissonna de tout son corps, alors qu'il posait les doigts sur le clavier. Pus, gardant toujours sa main au dessus de la sienne, il la guida :

-Tu vois que tu peux le faire ! Dit-il en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Elle pencha un peu la tête et vint la poser sur son épaule, alors qu'il continuait à guider ses fins petits doigts un à un sur chaque touche. Mais à un moment, Regina l'arrêta et lui dit :

-Attends...

Puis elle plongea sur ses lèvres, elle en avait ressenti un besoin sans mesure. Elle devait sentir sa bouche contre la sienne. Robin répondit à cet appel à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se joignaient. D'une main il fit glisser le peignoir de Regina, alors que de l'autre il défaisait le lien de ses cheveux. Bientôt Regina se retrouva assise sur les genoux de Robin, ses mains dans ses cheveux et son corps contre le sien. Robin la souleva sans pour autant briser le contact de leur baiser, et la posa délicatement sur le dessus du piano à queue. La brune s'allongea et attira à elle le médecin. Il passèrent bientôt le point de non retour :

-Nous devrions aller dans la chambre... Les enfants... murmura Regina entre deux assauts du médecin.

-Je n'en peux plus d'attendre... répliqua Robin.

Alors finalement, suivant elle aussi ce que son corps lui criait de faire, elle enleva le haut de son pyjama. Robin sans plus attendre vint déposer une myriade de petits baisers brûlants sur le ventre de Regina, puis sur ses clavicules et puis doucement sur la naissance de ses seins. Dieu qu'elle était parfaite ! Il ne cessait d'ailleurs de le lui répéter, alors que ses petites mains à elle lui caressait la moindre parcelle de peau nue à disposition. Il remonta vers ses lèvres, alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Robin je t'en prie...

Il comprit instantanément le message et il enleva donc un à un les derniers vêtements de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle s'occupait de son caleçon.

Un rayon de lune frappait leurs corps nus, glissant l'un contre l'autre dans une danse aussi vieille que le temps. Leurs temps se reconnaissaient, s'adaptaient instantanément à l'autre. Regina était alors certaine que les larges épaules de Robin avaient été faites pour qu'il l'étreigne contre lui. Dans une pluie de caresses et de baisers, les deux amants ateinrent un plaisir immense, mais il devenait de plus en plus vital pour chacun de se joindre en une ultime explosion de plaisir. Se comprenant d'un seul regard, ou d'un seul soupir d'aise, ils comprirent quand le moment était venu. Regina enroula ses deux bras autour du cou de Robin et lui dit en totale confiance :

-Aime-moi...

C'est alors en douceur qu'il entra en elle. Il entama d'abord une cadence très lente pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, mais quand il croisa son regard il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il accéléra le rythme, et Regina quasi automatiquement ondula du bassin pour accompagner son mouvement, rendant leur étreinte encore plus intense. Les deux amants sentant le plaisir monter en flèche, redoublèrent d'efforts et c'est en même temps qu'ils atteignirent l'extase. Robin embrassa Regina tout doucement, puis il se retira d'elle et vint l'encercler de ses bras alors qu'elle restait encore toute tremblante après ce qu'elle appellerait pendant des années ''le plus énorme orgasme qu'elle n'eut jamais connu de sa vie''.

-Waouh ! Tu ne cessera donc jamais de me surprendre ? S 'exclama Robin en regardant Regina, magnifique, les yeux fermés et la peau au clair de lune.

Elle sourit en réponse, puis elle ouvrit ses yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur et lui dit joueuse :

-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu...

-Serait-ce une invitation à un deuxième round ?

-Peut-être...

Elle se leva et toujours nue, elle commença à marcher vers la porte. Quand elle y parvint, elle se retourna et dit, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

-Alors ? Tu viens ?

Robin éberlué, la suivit comme happé par cet halo de sensualité qui semblait l'entourer en cette nuit de printemps. Elle lui tendit le bras, riant de son doux rire envoûtant et elle l'entraîna dans les escaliers, plus que décidée à aimer le médecin toute la nuit durant. Ce pourrait-il que ne pas dormir soit devenue une option alléchante ? Bien évidement avec un amant tel que Robin de Locksley !

* * *

 **End of the chapitre !:)**

 **Hope you liked it ! Laissez-moi votre avis !**

 **Bisous**

 **Vivichan10**


	10. The lonely heart

**Hey everybody !:)**

 **Ca va toujours la vie ? Bon, voici donc le chapitre 10, je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse le découvrir... N'oubliez pas de me dire à la fin ce que vous en avez pensé, franchement c'est très motivant pour moi d'écrire quand je reçois vos reviews ! Même si vous avez des remarques, et que c'est bien argumenté, j'accepte tout à fait les critiques !:)**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 10 : The lonely heart**

* * *

Robin se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. De toute façon il ne commencerait à travailler que dans la fin de l'après midi. Il ne s'inquiéta donc pas d'abord de l'absence de Regina, elle était sûrement partie porter Henry à l'école.

Robin se leva donc tout joyeux, enfin complet après toute ces années de solitude, quand son regard tomba sur une feuille de papier sur la commode. Il s'empara de la lettre et soudainement ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes :

« _Robin,_

 _Jamais personne ne m'a aimée autant que tu m'as aimée et crois moi sur parole, je t'aime plus que tout ! C'est la raison de mon départ : je ne peux pas te faire risquer toute ta carrière pour moi. Nous ne devrions pas être amoureux l'un de l'autre, parce que tu es mon médecin et lors de ton témoignage tu dois être libre de tout sentiment. Je ne peux pas t'imposer tout cela... Même si cela me brise le cœur, et sûrement le tien en cet instant, je me dois de partir et toi tu te dois de m'oublier... Même si je t'aime..._

 _Regina »_

Robin déchira la lettre et la lança au travers de la pièce. Regina avait sûrement raison et pourtant rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis : il ne pouvait passer un instant loin d'elle. Il en mourrait.

Il se força alors à s'habiller et manger un bout. Quand Roland vint prendre son petit déjeuner, c'est à peine s'il l'écouta raconter son merveilleux rêve .

C'est à peine aussi, si quelques heures plus tard il remarqua l'arrivée d'Elsa, la nounou de Roland. Tout déboussolé, perdu, il se rendit alors au travail. Il devait vraiment avoir mauvaise mine, car en le voyant arriver Emma s'exclama :

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu es sûr de ne pas être un zombie avec une tête de déterré comme celle-là ?

Il ne lui répondit même pas et se contenta de se rendre au bureau de Ruby pour pointer. La jolie brune tenta tant bien que mal de lui arracher un sourire, mais en vains, il ne démordait pas de son air de chien battu. Quand il fut parti en salle de consultation, Emma se rapprocha de Ruby, talonnée de Mary-Margaret.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai ma petite idée... murmura Ruby.

Les deux infirmières la regardèrent si intensément qu'elle finit par lâcher :

-Vous savez que ma grand-mère a une petite auberge ? Et bien ce matin, alors que j'y suis passée pour lui donner un coup de main... vous savez sa serveuse était un peu trop saoule pour porter des verres sur un plateau sans trébucher...

-Ruby, accouche ! La pressa Mary-Margaret.

-C'est pas vraiment nos affaires, je sais pas trop si je devrais...

-Ruby ! La menaça Emma.

-Bon d'accord, et bien j'étais au comptoir et Regina Mills est arrivée. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux et puis elle m'a demandé une chambre...

-Attend ?! Ils se seraient disputés ? Demanda Emma sceptique.

-Non, je pense plutôt à cette histoire de tribunal... murmura Mary-Margaret.

Tout se fit clair dans l'esprit d'Emma. Elle remercia Ruby et courut en direction de la salle de consultation. Elle trouva Robin entrain de soigner une petite fillette qui devait être tombée et s'était ouverte la tempe. Emma s'approcha et l'aida à finir la suture. Puis s'adressant à la petite un grand sourire, elle lui dit :

-Excuse-moi Grace, mais le docteur et moi devons discuter... Mary-Margaret va te donner un bonbon et puis tu pourras rentrer à la maison avec ta maman !

La blonde empoigna donc Robin et l'entraîna vers les escaliers menant au toit :

-Emma, j'ai du travail !

-Mensonge, ça peut très bien attendre la paperasse !

Arrivés sur le toit, la brise légère rendit un peu de couleurs au visage de Robin. Emma n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour lancer le sujet :

-Ok, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins... Est-ce que Regina vient de te planter de peur que tu risques ton boulot pour elle ?

Au ton sans équivoque, Robin finit par acquiescer. La blonde, roulant des yeux, continua :

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes aussi cons tous les deux !?

-Mais, il n'y a rien à faire Emma...

-Va la chercher enfin ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Tu n'es pas celui qu'il y a encore deux jours de ça, m'assurait à la pause café, que quoi qu'il adviendrait tu te battrais pour elle ?! C'est le moment de se battre crétin ! Pas du tout l'heure de se morfondre !

-Je ne sais même pas où elle est... J'aimerai aller la chercher, mais elle pourrait être n'importe où dans cette ville...

-Voilà pourquoi tu m'as comme amie, je sais où elle est !

Les yeux de Robin se rallumèrent en un seul instant. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu finalement.

-Où ?

-Tu me promet d'être prudent sur le chemin ? Elle est chez Granny, pas très très loin du Pawn Shop...

Mais il était déjà parti comme un endiablé. Emma soupira. Une nouvelle fois elle méritait d'être appelée la Sauveuse... Ne restait plus qu'à s'arranger avec la hiérarchie pour expliquer l'absence de Robin à son poste. Ces petites petites entorses au règlement semblaient devenir une habitude chez eux...

* * *

Robin pestait dans sa voiture. Voilà une heure qu'il était coincé dans ce fichu embouteillage ! La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et lui était toujours coincé là à attendre alors que pendant ce temps là il aurait pu être avec elle. Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour ne pas lui faire comprendre qu'elle était bien plus importante que tout le reste ?

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, alors sans plus réfléchir il se gara à même le trottoir, tant pis pour le PV ! Il sortit de la voiture et se remit à courir dans les rues bondées de la ville. Le vent froid sur ses joues n'était que plus vivifiant. Il courrait, courrait et bientôt il aperçut la petite auberge au bout d'une rue. Le quartier n'était pas vraiment des plus accueillants, mais cette petite auberge semblait totalement coupée du reste du monde. Des guirlandes éclairaient une petite terrasse et toute la devanture donnait envie de rentrer à l'intérieur et se commander un café. Robin y entra donc en faisant sonner une petite clochette suspendue au dessus de la porte assez bruyamment pour que les quelques habitués se retournent pour voir qui venait de rentrer dans le café. Le médecin reconnut tout de suite Granny, Ruby la lui avait présentée deux semaines plus tôt, alors que celle-ci venait pour renouveler son ordonnance de somnifères. La vieille femme en l'apercevant se dépêcha de venir l'accueillir avec un grand sourire bienveillant :

-Docteur ! Ruby m'a appelée pour m'expliquer la situation. Mlle Mills se trouve dans la chambre numéro 108 !

Tiens donc, un clin d'œil du hasard ? Chambre 108... Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'évocation de ce nombre ! Robin remercia donc la vieille femme, puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Devant la chambre 108, il inspira longuement avant de frapper doucement à la porte. Après quelques secondes, du bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur, des pas s'approchèrent et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina aux yeux rougis, en chemise de nuit vaporeuse :

-Robin ?! Qu'est ce que...

-Écoute moi... Après tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras, mais avant ça écoute moi...

La jolie brune acquiesça, un sanglot menaçant d'exploser si elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre. Elle l'écouta donc sans rajouter un mot, toute tremblante, terriblement belle dans le cadre de la porte :

-Regina, je te le jure, j'ai essayé d'agir comme si nous nous étions jamais rencontrés... Au fond, je sais aussi que ce serait ce qu'il y a de plus prudent à faire... Mais même si mon esprit était d'accord avec cela, mon cœur lui m'a mené ici à toi... Dans ma vie, j'ai toujours respecté les règles, chaque jour j'ai essayé de faire ce qui était le plus prudent, le plus honorable...

-Alors pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda Regina en un murmure triste.

-Parce que aujourd'hui n'est pas un de ces jours et que je me fous de savoir si cela est judiciairement correct ! Je suis amoureux de toi et au diable le protocole, au diable ta mère, au diable le tribunal ! Je veux être avec toi, quel qu'en soit le prix !

Regina n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sauter sur ses lèvres. Comment aurait-elle pu même essayer d'oublier à quel point il la rendait heureuse et comblée ! Tout le courage qui l'avait quittée alors qu'elle sortait de la maison ce matin lui revint à la seconde même où il répondit à son baiser. Elle s'accrocha à sa veste et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la pièce. Henry étant chez un ami pour la nuit, rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout en cet instant. Pas même le fait qu'ils se trouvaient juste au dessus du café...

Robin, lui aussi ne semblait plus que la vouloir, elle, entièrement. Ses pupilles dilatées de désir, il commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Ou plutôt sa blouse blanche ! Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du fait qu'il l'avait gardée sur lui. Les gens dehors avaient du le prendre pour un fou à courir ainsi vêtu dans les rues de Storybrooke !

Regina sauta dans ses bras et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il la menait vers le lit, où ils tombèrent tous les deux sans jamais arrêter de s'embrasser. Robin commença ensuite à dévêtir Regina, et juste avant de se lancer à la découverte de son corps, il se pencha vers son oreille en lui murmurant suavement :

-Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir, j'ai trop besoin de toi...

-Et plus jamais je ne partirai, j'ai trop besoin de nous... ensembles... Oh !

Et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges alors que Robin lui mordillait l'oreille tout en caressant de ses deux mains ses hanches et son ventre plat. Elle sourit, puis capturant ses lèvres elle se promit de lui rendre la pareille, de le faire grimper aux rideaux en un temps record !

* * *

 **Hihihihi, j'espère que ça vous a plu toute cette animation !;)**

 **Nous nous retrouverons donc très bientôt pour le chapitre 11, en attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, points de vue, remarques, etc ! Je suis tout à fait preneuse !:)**

 **Gros gros bisous ! Mwah !**

 **Vivichan10**


	11. The heart's trial

**Hey everybody !**

 **Voilà j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre demain, mais bon pour me remonter le moral après ces terribles nouvelles concernant notre ship préféré, je me suis sentie presque obligée de poster un peu de fluff... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... *-***

 **Enfin bon, pour ceux qui me connaissent, je suis une fan de l'OutlawQueen depuis la première heure, alors, même si pour l'instant on pourrait croire à une certaine fatalité de la chose moi j'essaye encore de m'accrocher à de tous petits bouts d'espoir qu'il me reste... S'il y a un truc que j'ai appris avec OUAT c'est que quelqu'un de mort est potentiellement capable de ressurgir du néant... Donc keep have faith ! Même si c'est très dûr...:-((**

 **Voilà, allez je vous laisse plutôt à la lecture de ce onzième chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 11 : The heart's trial**

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard, dans la maison de Robin :_

-Regina il faut vraiment que nous partions maintenant si nous voulons arriver à l'heure au tribunal !

-Je sais, mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre...

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements. Dans une main elle tenait un tailleur noir et une chemise bordeaux et dans l'autre un tailleur pantalon avec une chemise blanc cassé. Robin se leva du lit où il s'était assis en attendant Regina et se posta juste devant elle pour lui dire avec un grand sourire :

-Quoi que tu portes, tu seras époustouflante et tous les jurés seront dans ta poche !

-Tu ne m'aides pas là ! s'exclama-t-elle en baissant les bras dans un geste las. Ma vie se joue aujourd'hui, et je ne sais même pas ce que je dois porter...

-La jupe et le chemisier bordeaux, ça mettra ton joli visage en valeur, bien plus que le blanc cassé...

-Merci ! Dit-elle, puis elle l'embrassa rapidement et glissa ses longues jambes dans la jupe du tailleur.

Quelques secondes plus tard et elle était méconnaissable, Robin comprit tout de suite qu'en s'habillant ainsi, Regina masquait ses faiblesses, mais franchement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était absolument magnifique dans cet ensemble. Après le tailleur, la jeune femme enfila une paire de hauts tallons et enfin elle fut prête. Un dernier regard dans le miroir et le couple sortait de la maison en direction du tribunal.

Sans dire une seule parole, car cela était bien inutile dans un moment pareil, Robin passa un bras autour des épaules de la jolie brune et celle-ci appuya sa tête contre lui. A deux rues du tribunal, ils quittèrent cette agréable position et se séparèrent pour partir chacun de son côté afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Juste avant de tourner à l'angle d'un immeuble, Regina se retourna et afficha un immense sourire en lisant sur les lèvres de son amant : _« Tout va bien se passer ! Je t'aime! »._ Elle lui répondit, elle aussi dans un murmure : _« Je t'aime aussi chéri » ._ Et elle tourna les tallons faisant voleter ses cheveux ébènes dans le vent qui montait de la mer ce jour là. Robin la regarda disparaître au coin de la rue, puis il se remit en marche. Ils avaient une audience à gagner !

Arrivé devant le tribunal il fit mine de sourire à Regina, mais il fut vite arrêté dans son geste quand Cora et son éternel sourire hypocrite s'approchèrent de lui :

-Cher docteur ! La nuit semble avoir été courte !

-Vous n'avez pas idée...

-Bon, allons, cessons donc ces conversations futiles ! Passons plutôt à l'essentiel... Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ayez bien compris tous les enjeux de ce qu'il se passe ici...

-Oui, vous voulez arracher un enfant à sa mère...

-Oh, s'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais voyez-vous, j'ai de nombreux amis dans cette ville... Notamment à l'hôpital, où vous travaillez il me semble ?

-Serait-ce une menace ?

-Non, une promesse si vous ne faites pas ce qu'il faut...

Sur ce, la femme se détourna de lui et alla vers son avocat. Robin croisa le regard inquiet de Regina, mais alors qu'il était lui-même terrorisé, il lui lança un sourire confiant. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était un peu comme un grand plongeon, mais peu importe, il avait déjà fait son choix. Elle passerait toujours avant tout, même si cela signifiait de perdre son travail, sa réputation, il n'en avait que faire !

Robin resserra le nœud de sa cravate, puis ils monta deux par deux les marches de marbre et passa les grandes portes du tribunal. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

* * *

-Docteur Locksley ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda le juge en élevant légèrement la voix.

-Pardon, je... n'ai pas bien compris...

-Pensez-vous que mademoiselle Regina Mills ici présente soit apte à s'occuper d'un enfant d'après son état physique et psychologique ? Demanda Sidney Glass pour la deuxième fois.

Robin jeta un regard dans la salle. Au premier rang se tenait Cora, un air suffisant collé au visage. Elle lui faisait signe de continuer d'un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible. Le jeune médecin détourna le regard de cet odieux personnage et il croisa celui chocolat de Regina. Tout s'effaça autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus que leurs yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre, plus que leurs deux personnes dans une salle vide d'autre présence. Robin sourit imperceptiblement, voulant donner tout son courage à Regina. Il détailla son visage : ses lèvres légèrement serrées, une petite ligne barrant son front, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle était soucieuse, terriblement soucieuse.

Robin continua son analyse, malgré toute cette anxiété la jeune femme était magnifique : sa peau dorée, ses cheveux noirs parfaitement organisés autour de son visage, ses yeux chocolat accrochés aux siens, et puis ce corps parfait...

-Docteur ? Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Demanda à nouveau le magistrat.

-Oui, désolé... Je... Regina Mills a certes subi un terrible choc, un accident qui a provoqué un coma de trois mois n'est pas anodin... Mais depuis son réveil, elle a surpris l'ensemble de notre équipe médicale. Une semaine à peine après s'être réveillée, et contrairement à tous les pronostics scientifiques ayant été donnés, ma patiente était déjà apte de sortir de l'hôpital, ce qui, je tiens à le préciser, est cliniquement exceptionnel ! Non seulement je n'ai pas remarqué aucune séquelle physique, mais j'insiste à préciser que ma patiente a aussi montré une très grande force psychologique. Donc, d'après son dossier médical, je peux vous affirmer que Regina Mills est tout à fait à même de s'occuper de son enfant, qui de mon point de vue médical, a besoin de sa mère pour grandir correctement...

Cora lança un regard assassin au médecin, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à sourire à Regina pour s'occuper de sa mesquinerie. Le juge se tourna vers Sidney Glass et demanda :

-D'autres questions maître Glass ?

-Non, ce sera tout monsieur le juge.

-Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir passer à la décision. Puis-je demander aux jurés de bien vouloir passer dans la salle adjuvante pour procéder au vote ? La séance est levée jusqu'à la décision des jurés.

Toute la salle se leva d'un même geste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Robin se dépêcha de se rapprocher de Regina et sans la regarder, pour ne pas attirer les regards, il lui dit en passant près d'elle :

-Retrouve-moi dans les toilettes, j'ai besoin de t'embrasser...

Regina rougit comme une tomate, surtout que son avocat était entrain de lui parler en même temps. Mais heureusement il ne semblait pas avoir entendu un traître mot de ce que venait de dire Robin. Elle s'excusa donc et se dépêcha de rattraper le médecin. Elle entra dans les toilettes, et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas elle se sentit comme attirée contre le mur froid. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Robin. Ce dernier plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Regina répondit immédiatement à cet assaut, elle lassa glisser une de ses jambes contre celles de Robin. Celui-ci attrapa ses mains et les plaça au dessus de sa tête, contre le carrelage froid du mur. Regina gémit légèrement contre ses lèvres.

-Robin, on ne peut pas... il y a des gens derrière cette porte...

Robin posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, et il lui murmura dans l'oreille en la laissant tout frissonnante:

-Alors nous allons essayer de ne pas faire de bruit...

Il l'entraîna dans l'une des cabines et ferma à clef derrière eux. Regina n'y tenant plus l'attira à elle en tirant sur la cravate qu'il portait pour l'occasion. En deux trois mouvements Regina se retrouva en sous-vêtements et Robin torse nu. Le médecin s'appliquait alors à laisser une trace brûlante tout le long du ventre de Regina en y déposant une multitude de petits baisers. Regina afin de ne pas faire de bruit, se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en s'accrochant aux épaules de Robin pour ne pas défaillir. Soudain, le médecin remonta à la hauteur de son visage, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres et murmura entre deux baisers :

-J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Regina n'en attendais pas moins, elle glissa le long de son corps et commença à déboutonner le pantalon du médecin alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Elle eut le plaisir de découvrir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, et tout en se mordant les lèvres d'envie elle passa sa main sur la bosse naissante de son caleçon. Robin retint de justesse un juron alors que la jeune femme empoignait sa virilité et commençait des va-et-viens appliqués.

Regina sans s'arrêter remonta peu à peu vers le visage de Robin tout en lui donnant de petites caresses brûlantes sur son torse de son autre main. Parvenue à la hauteur de son visage elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Le message était plus que clair, il ne pouvait que dire : « _Prends-moi maintenant ! »_. Robin en effet comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle désirait et dégrafa donc d'une seule main son soutien gorge de dentelle, alors que de l'autre main il faisait glisser sa culotte le long de ses fines jambes.

Il la surprit encore d'avantage en introduisant deux doigts en elle, elle vint en effet mordre son épaule pour ne pas crier.

Leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur , ils ne formaient quasiment plus qu'un. Un dernier regard échangé et Robin entra en Regina. Tout d'abord lentement pour ne pas la blesser, mais quand elle le supplia en lui murmurant à l'oreille, il accéléra le rythme. Il sentit alors peu à peu toutes les barrières de la brune s'effondrer. Elle n'était plus que Regina et lui n'était plus que Robin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la tenait toute tremblante dans ses bras. Il replaça correctement une de ses mèches échappée de sa douce chevelure. Elle lui sourit, puis l'embrassant une dernière fois, elle lui dit :

-C'était waouh ! Mais nous devrions nous dépêcher avant que la séance ne reprenne.

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de se rhabiller, puis Robin sortit en premier des toilettes. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il fut accueilli par Cora qui semblait pour le moins remontée contre lui :

-Monsieur Robin, il me semblait avoir été claire ! Vous ne semblez pas vraiment tenir à votre travail à ce que je vois...

-Il me semble que JE n'ai pas été assez clair : Menacez-moi autant que vous voudrez, je ne mentirai pas pour votre bon plaisir ! Trouvez-vous un autre pigeon !

Il se détourna d'elle et alla se chercher un café, alors qu'il voyait Regina sortir des toilettes le plus discrètement possible. La porte d'audience s'ouvrit de nouveau et peu à peu tout le monde s'engouffra de nouveau à l'intérieur pour entendre le verdict. Le juge reprit sa place et tapa trois fois de son marteau de bois pour que silence se fasse. Robin, confiant, sourit à Regina qui ne cessait de s'agiter sur son siège. Enfin le juge prit la parole :

-Veuillez-vous lever...

Toute la salle obéit d'un même mouvement. Regina tremblait de tout son corps, elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, puis comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Robin, les choses devinrent soudainement plus lumineuses. Le juge continua :

-Le nombre de voix pour que Regina Mills obtienne la garde de son fils Henry Mills est de 27, contre 13 voix pour que madame Cora Mills obtienne la garde. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'État du Maine, je déclare donc madame Regina Mills tuteur légal, ayant la garde exclusive de Henry Mills et la juge apte à l'élever dans le respect des lois et des valeurs de notre nation. La séance est close !

Regina regarda le magistrat se lever et comprit alors que toutes ses peurs s'envolaient avec lui : Elle avait la garde d'Henry, tout ce cauchemar était fini, elle allait pouvoir vivre heureuse avec son fils et Robin. Tout était fini !

Robin se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

-On se retrouva à la maison chérie, je vais aller préparer une bonne tarte aux pommes, profite-en pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Henry...

-Robin !

-Hum ?

-Merci d'avoir été là pour moi...

-Toujours... Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi...

* * *

 **Petite fin de chapitre toute mignonne, mais bon sachez que tout n'est pas fini...**

 **Ah que j'aime vous laisser dans le suspens ! hihihi**

 **Bon sur ce dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé de ce tribunal, et puis moi je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 12 ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	12. Pretty little heart

**Hellow ! Je suis de retour !**

 **Alors voilà, ce chapitre est un peu le seul dont l'idée que j'avais au début est restée la même, et franchement dans ces temps horribles pour le fandom, je pense qu'un peu de fluff ne peut faire de mal à personne ! Hope you like it ! Bonne lecture ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 12 : Pretty little heart**

* * *

Robin sortit de la salle d'examen, un dossier dans une main et son stéthoscope dans l'autre. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs peu animés quand il vit Emma courir dans sa direction, ses cheveux blonds tout décoiffés et la mine inquiète. Robin eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Emma, tout essoufflée, arriva près de lui et lui dit :

-C'est Regina... elle se plaint de vertiges, vomissements, et en sachant qu'elle sort du coma, ça me fait penser à des séquelles que nous n'aurions pas remarqué !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Robin pour suivre dans le chemin inverse, et en courant, Emma vers les urgences. Il vit qu'un collègue s'apprêtait à prendre Regina en charge, mais il s'exclama, en attirant au passage tous les regards et des patients et du corps médical :

-Attendez ! Je suis son médecin ! C'est ma patiente, je connais son cas par cœur...

L'autre médecin, plus par peur de cet étrange docteur que par gentillesse, s'éloigna sans un mot. Tous les regards se détournèrent alors de la scène, enfin, tous sauf celui de Mary-Margaret qui était très intéressée par la tournure des choses : son couple préféré était juste là, en face d'elle et elle comptait bien en profiter !

Robin vint se poster près de Regina et lui demanda :

-Hey sweat-heart ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Pas vraiment... dit elle en lui prenant la main, j'ai peur d'avoir quelque chose de grave.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là... Viens, je t'emmène en salle d'examen...

Elle se leva tant bien que mal et Robin passa directement une main derrière son dos pour la soutenir en cas de besoin. Il lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à avancer dans le couloir, un peu comme ils le faisaient au tout début de leur histoire, dans ce même couloir, dans la même position, tout en douceur. Regina baissant le regard dit :

-Je suis désolée... tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire...

-Regina, regarde moi, je suis entrain de faire ce qui est important pour moi. Non seulement c'est mon métier de te soigner, mais c'est aussi un devoir que je te dois pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Et puis tu le sais bien, tu es ma patiente préférée !

Regina sourit à ces mots, comment diable faisait-il pour toujours trouver ce qu'il fallait dire pour la rassurer ? Elle le suivit donc dans une petite pièce attenante à son bureau, et malgré son état elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment très sexy dans sa tenue de médecin. Il la fit s'asseoir sur la table d'examen et commença par lui demander :

-Bon, dis moi ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je prenais mon petit déjeuner quand j'ai été prise de fortes nausées. Au début je ne me suis pas vraiment inquiétée, mais ensuite j'ai commencé à avoir des vertiges... Tu m'avais expliqué que c'était là des symptômes courants post-traumatiques, alors j'ai décidé de venir ici...

-Très bien, voyons un peu tout ça...

Il prit son stéthoscope et entrouvrit la chemise que Regina portait afin de le poser sur sa peau. La jeune femme frissonna légèrement alors que Robin fermait les yeux pour écouter les battement de son cœur :

-Les battements sont régulier, et la respiration semble normale...

Il fit ensuite toute une série d'autres contrôles, sans trouver quoi que se soit. Il marchait maintenant d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre, perdu dans ses pensées. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Ses vertiges et vomissements pouvaient être liés à un tas de choses. Il avait éliminé depuis longtemps le choc crânien et franchement il ne croyait pas en l'intoxication alimentaire.

En attendant, Regina le regardait marcher, un peu inquiète qu'il ne lui dise rien. Et s'il cherchait un moyen de lui annoncer qu'elle avait un grave problème ?

Puis soudainement Robin s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce, et si... il se tourna vers Regina et la détailla de la tête aux pieds, longuement, puis un peu rougissant il lui demanda :

-Chérie, est-ce que tu aurais par hasard remarqué quelque chose d'autre, qui ne serait pas comme d'habitude ?

-Je... non... je ne vois p... elle s'arrêta elle aussi dans ses mouvements un peu confuse avant de lui demander : est-ce que tu crois que je serais... que nous... enfin...

-Il faudrait vérifier, mais oui, je pense que tu attends un bébé...

-Je... wow !

Et elle s'évanouit, Robin la rattrapa à temps et l'allongea sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans un coinde la pièce. Emma entra à ce moment là dans la salle d'examen. Son regard passa de Regina sur le canapé à Robin penché sur elle et elle s'exclama :

-Les gars, trouvez-vous une chambre ! Dit elle en riant avant de se rendre compte que Regina était inconsciente : est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, juste un trop plein d'émotions... Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher Zelena ?

-Zelena ? La gynéco ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu voir cette sorcière ?

-Parce que j'ai comme l'impression que Regina soit enceinte...

-Oh, d'où le trop plein d'émotions... Félicitations ! Dit Emma avec un grand sourire. Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce pour aller chercher leur collègue, un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

Robin s'assit près de Regina qui commençait à se réveiller. Il lui prit la main et elle lui dit doucement :

-Je suis désolée... C'était un peu imprévu, ça m'a prise de court...

-Chut... Ce n'est pas grave, Emma est allée chercher un médecin spécialiste, elles ne devraient plus tarder maintenant...

-Robin... j'ai peur...

-Peur de quoi ?

-De ne pas être une bonne mère, et si c'était trop tôt ? Je ne veux pas te décevoir, tu as déjà perdu un bébé... et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si... Hmm !

Robin pour la faire taire captura ses lèvres. Elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il se détacha d'elle, mais voyant qu'elle allait encore répliquer quelque chose il posa son doigt sur la bouche et lui dit :

-Chut... tu seras une maman extraordinaire... je le sais !

Regina laissa donc un sourire fleurir sur son visage. C'était agréable de se sentir ainsi soutenue, de sentir la confiance de l'autre, elle qui n'avait jamais compté sur personne d'autre que soi.

Emma passa la tête par la porte, elle était suivie d'une jolie rousse à l'air un peu froid. Emma fit donc les présentations, puis Robin et elle laissèrent faire son travail à leur collègue. La jeune femme commença d'abord par poser quelques questions à Regina, puis elle l'examina sans un mot. Enfin après quelques minutes, elle se leva de sa chaise et sans le moindre sourire leur annonça :

-Vous êtes bien enceinte, je vais vous donner quelques conseils alimentaires, il faudra prendre rendez-vous assez rapidement avec votre gynécologue... Au revoir.

Elle prit ses quelques affaires et sortit de la pièce en laissant à Emma le soin de rédiger la liste des aliments déconseillés. Regina et Robin étaient bien loin de tous ces aspects matériels. Ils allaient être parents!C'est les larmes aux yeux que Robin s'approcha d'elle et vint l'encercler dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre son cœur puis il lui dit :

-Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de me rendre un peu plus heureux chaque jour ?

-Je me demandais la même chose... Juste, fais-moi une promesse... Jamais cette Zelena en gynécologue !

Même Emma qui était occupée à rédiger la liste à la main se mit à rire franchement à la remarque de la brune. Robin se pencha sur Regina et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui répondre positivement. Emma leva le regard juste à ce moment là et amusée leur dit :

-Eh, du calme ! Je vous signale qu'il y a déjà un bébé en route !

-Un bébé ?! Mary-Margaret venait de rentrer dans la pièce et fut assez étonnée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tout de suite Robin lui dit :

-Bien sûr c'est un...

-Oh toutes mes félicitations !Il faut absolument que j'aille dire ça à Belle et Ariel ! Dit-elle en sortant de ma pièce presque en sautillant.

-Secret... termina Robin, mais elle était déjà loin, partie crier à tous les vents la bonne nouvelle le larmes aux yeux, le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues.

-Bon, j'ai encore une demie-heure de travail. Tu peux m'attendre dans la salle de repos, puis nous irons chercher les enfants ensembles et nous leur annoncerons la bonne nouvelle ! Dit il en embrassant une dernière fois Regina. Et c'est encore tout souriant qu'il alla chercher son nouveau patient.

* * *

Robin et Regina marchaient dans la rue, main dans la main. Le médecin avait donné sa veste à la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Les passants ne pouvaient que remarquer à quel point ils étaient heureux. De nombreux regards et sourires complices étaient échangés, leurs doigts emmêlés, leurs baisers dans le cou, tous ces signes ne pouvaient pas tromper.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'école d'Henry et tout de suite le petit garçon vint vers eux en courant. Il affichait un énorme sourire en sautant dans les bras de Regina et celui-ci s'élargit encore d'avantage quand Robin le souleva dans les airs pour le « faire voler ». Les rires du garçonnet emplirent le cœur de Regina de bonheur, dire que sa mère voulait lui enlever son fils ! Que serait-elle devenue ? Henry, toujours perché dans les bras de Robin, demanda à sa mère :

-Man', il est où Roland ?

-On va aller le chercher, et puis nous irons manger une bonne glace tous ensembles !

-Yeah !

Robin regardait Regina tout en marchant, elle ne cessait de lui sourire et puis un petit geste failit lui faire manquer un battement de cœur tant il était touchant : elle posa sa main sur son propre ventre, encore plat bien sûr, et le caressa doucement du pouce. Elle surprit son regard et réalisa ensuite ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Si cela était possible, son sourire s'éclaira un peu plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils récupérèrent Roland à la crèche et la petite famille se dirigea vers le Granny. Ils s'installèrent à une table dans le coin de la salle et commandèrent quatre énormes glaces. Enfin, quand tout le monde fut repu d'avoir autant mangé, Robin attrapa la main de Regina et commença :

-Les enfants, Regina et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer...

-Vous allez vous marier ? Demanda Roland tout excité.

-Non Roland, voilà nous nous demandions si vous seriez contents d'avoir un petit frère ou une petit sœur ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent tout étonnés, puis ils regardèrent leurs parents d'un même geste et enfin ce fût l'explosion de joie :

-J'espère que ce sera une fille, comme ça je pourrais toujours la protéger ! S'exclama chevaleresque Henry, puis il continua : mais un garçon c'est bien aussi !

-Moi j'aimerai bien que ce soit des jumeaux ! Dit Roland.

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et vint près de Regina, il regarda son ventre puis il demanda :

-Mais... pourquoi le ventre de 'Gina n'est pas tout rond ?

-Parce que le bébé doit encore grandir chéri, répondit la jeune femme.

-Tu crois que si je lui fais des bisous il voudra bien sortir plus vite ?

-Tu peux essayer, rit Robin à la remarque de son fils.

Roland le prenant au mot, se baissa pour donner un petit baiser sur le ventre de Regina. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et lui dit en le chatouillant :

-Je suis sûre qu'avec un grand frère si attentif le bébé voudras sortir le plus tôt possible... Mais tu sais qu'il va falloir être très patient...

-Combien de temps ?

-Neuf mois...

* * *

 **End of the chapitre !**

 **Laissez moi vos impressions !**

 **Bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	13. What the heart says

**Hey !**

 **Bon et bien je vous l'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas fini cette histoire avec Cora ! Donc voici le chapitre 13 de cette fiction, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez vos commentaires !:)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 13 : What the heart says**

* * *

-Comment ça elle a fait appel !? S'exclama Robin alors que Regina venait de lui annoncer les nouveaux projets diaboliques de Cora.

-Oui, et Emma est aussi appelée à la barre... Est-ce que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas un problème... si nous avons réussi une fois, nous réussirons deux fois !

Robin se mit à tourner en rond dans la cuisine, il ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait qu'un être humain s'appliquât autant à pourrir l'existence des autres. Cora ne vivait que pour la destruction de tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près. Il était plus que temps qu'ils s'en débarrassent, Regina était déjà assez inquiète avec sa grossesse, lui rajouter la peur constante de perdre Henry n'allait sûrement pas l'aider.

* * *

 _Tribunal de Storybrooke, une semaine plus tard :_

-J'appelle le témoin Emma Swan à la barre, dit le juge en fixant la jolie blonde.

Pour l'occasion la jeune femme avait abandonné son éternel jean moulant pour un tailleur tout simple. Elle se leva tout de suite et marcha avec assurance jusqu'à la barre. En passant elle fit un clin d'œil à Regina et Robin, puis s'installa confortablement face au petit micro. Elle jura sur la Bible et l'interrogatoire put commencer :

-Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes infirmière à l'Hôpital de Storybrooke. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur votre collègue, le docteur Robin de Locksley ? Est-il un médecin fiable ?

-Absolument, le docteur Locksley est en charge de tout un service. Il est très professionnel et dévoué à ses patients... répondit Emma en regardant Sidney Glass dans les yeux.

-Dévoué... Hmm... A quel point ? Demanda avec un sourire vicieux l'avocat de Cora.

-Il fait souvent des heures supplémentaires, prend le temps de parler avec chacun de ses patients, ce ne sont pas seulement des numéros de dossiers mais des vraies personnes...

-Qu'en est-il de sa relation avec Mademoiselle Regina Mills ?

Robin regarda, les yeux écarquillés, Regina qui était assise juste à côté de lui. Pourquoi Sidney Glass posait-il donc ces questions ? Cora avait-elle découvert leur liaison ? Henry qui était assis sur les genoux de sa mère comprit tout de suite l'enjeu de la situation, même s'il en comprenait pas tous les aspects, et il se blottit un peu plus contre d'elle.

Emma pas le moins découragée par l'attaque de l'avocat, prit le temps de répondre très calmement :

-Le docteur est à l'origine de la guérison et le réveil de la patiente. Il l'a aidée avec toute son expérience médicale et l'a sauvée.

-Entretiennent-ils une liaison amoureuse ?

Regina et Robin se tendirent immédiatement sur leur siège. Emma allait-elle révéler leur histoire d'histoire d'amour ? Après tout elle avait prêté serment de dire toute la vérité. La blonde répondit alors :

-Si par relation amoureuse vous entendez une visite quotidienne pour contrôler ses constantes vitales, alors oui, mais pour ce qui est du privé je n'en ai aucune idée... Robin est mon collègue et à ce titre je ne suis pas censé être sa confidente !

Toute la salle éclata de rire. Le juge dut user de son marteau pour les faire taire, suite à quoi Sidney Glass mit fin à l'interrogatoire. Mais tout n'était pas terminé, Henry aussi, en tant que principal acteur de ce conflit devait être entendu. Le petit garçonnet se leva et monta sur l'estrade. De son sourire mielleux, Sidney Glass lui demanda :

-Henry, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire comment ça se passe avec ta maman depuis qu'elle est rentrée de l'hôpital ?

-Ca se passe très très bien, surtout depuis qu'il y a un bébé dans son ventre...

C'était fini, le couple se regarda alarmé. Ils avaient pensé à prévenir l'ensemble du corps médical de taire leur histoire, en pensant que si fuite il y avait cela viendrait sûrement de Mary-Margaret, mais ils avaient totalement oublié d'expliquer cela à Henry. Cora affichait un air victorieux sur son visage, elle allait sûrement obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant ! Toujours d'aplomb, l'avocat continua :

-Un bébé, mais alors ta maman est amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

-Mais oui, de Robin ! Même qu'on s'est installés dans sa maison et que j'ai une chambre que pour moi !

Robin prit la main de Regina dans la sienne, tant pis pour les apparences de toute façon ! Il devait faire quelque chose. Alors sans réfléchir il se leva et prit la parole:

-En tant que premier intéressé dans cette histoire, je vous demande, monsieur le juge, de bien vouloir me laisser la parole un instant...

Robin ne sut jamais si le juge accepta parce qu'il avait soigné sa femme le mois dernier, ou parce qu'il était de bonne humeur ce jour là, mais l'homme acquiesça tout de suite à sa requête. La salle entière trépignait depuis la grande révélation. Qu'allait donc dire le docteur Locksley ? Démentir ? Robin sans bouger, s'adressa aux jurés :

-Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés, il est vrai que Regina et moi sommes en couple. Alors avant que vous ne preniez une décision, écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire. Ca pourrait sembler cliché, démodé, mais je le jure ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Après vous pourrez décider de ce qui sera justice, mais avant j 'aimerai vous présenter une femme. Cette femme est Regina Mills, cette femme est la femme que j'aime.

Regina le regarda les yeux écarquillés et le rouge aux joues. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Il la regarda en retour avec un grand sourire plein de tendresse et sans la quitter du regard une seule seconde, il continua :

-Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant même où je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Elle était dans le coma et pourtant j'étais déjà persuadé qu'elle et moi nous deviendrions un nous. Regina est certes parfaite physiquement, chacun de ses traits me rappelle qu'il est inutile de regretter le paradis quand on a bien mieux chez soi... Mais ce qui chez elle fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite ce n'est pas seulement ça... Regina Mills est une femme peu commune. Dans la rue en la voyant, vous vous direz sûrement : « c'est une femme qui n'a besoin de personne, elle est tellement sûre d'elle qu'elle doit être indestructible et intouchable ! » Mais voilà, quand on a creusé sous sa carapace, elle n'est pas que cette femme forte, elle est une multitude d'autres femmes. Pour moi elle reste le plus grand mystère, comment une seule personne peut-elle être une chose et son contraire à la fois ? Car quand elle baisse les armes que la vie lui a forgé pour elle, je trouve un femme, tout aussi admirable, mais tellement différente ! Elle est toute remplie de tendresse, de joie, mais aussi de fragilité, de crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur... Certaines personnes sont convaincues que l'on ne peut tomber amoureux que des qualités d'une personne, mais depuis que Regina est entrée dans mon cœur je vois les choses différemment. J'aime absolument chaque partie de son être, j'adule ses perfections, mais ses imperfections me font brûler d'amour ! Pourquoi donc je vous parle de ça ? Et bien, certains d'entre vous estimeront peut-être que mon jugement sur son cas n'est pas rationnel, c'est dans leur droit, mais alors j'aimerai qu'avant de lui arracher son fils vous connaissiez bien la femme qu'elle est. Cette femme que j'aime est extraordinaire. Je ne vous retiendrai pas bien longtemps encore, car vous imaginez bien que faire état de toute sa personne me prendrait toute l'éternité, mais je vous ai ici donné un aperçu de qui elle est, et surtout à quel point elle est une personne en qui on peut avoir entièrement confiance pour élever un enfant. Elle n'est pas parfaite, mais si c'est la perfection que vous recherchez, je pense qu'Henry n'aura jamais de tuteur, car de mon point de vue elle est ce qui s'approche le plus de la perfection, mais cela est un autre débat...

Il se tourna un instant vers le juge une dernière fois pour lui demander :

-Mosieur le juge, si cela n'est pas trop demander, j'aimerai, pour prouver ma bonne foi, faire une dernière chose...

-Nous ne sommes plus à ça prêt, dit le magistrat, curieux de savoir ce que voulait dire par là le jeune médecin.

Robin se retourna donc vers Regina à nouveau. Il lui sourit et devant son incompréhension, il s'agenouilla face à elle. Soudain, elle comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de bonheur :

-Regina Mills, au nom de toute ta perfection mais aussi de tes imperfections, et surtout parce que je t'aime plus que tout, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?

Regina glissa de sa chaise et se mettant au même niveau que lui, elle lui prit son visage entre ses mains et plongeant dans l'océan limpide de ses yeux bleue, elle lui murmura, juste avant de plonger sur ses lèvres :

-Bien sûr que oui...

La salle entière résonna d'applaudissements, Mary-Margaret qui était aux premières loges, avait déjà sorti sa boite de mouchoirs qu'elle distribuait aux autres « adhérentes » du fan-club du couple. Le juge aussi semblait touché, mais après quelques minutes il reprit la parole, alors que Regina et Robin s'installaient de nouveau sur leurs sièges :

-A moins que l'opposition ne veuille interroger un nouveau témoin, nous pouvons procéder au vote.

Cora et Sidney Glass firent signe qu'ils avaient déjà tout ce qui était nécessaire et le juge fit donc évacuer la salle pour que les jurés puissent prendre leur décision une nouvelle fois. Désormais libres de se tenir par la main, Regina et Robin, avec Henry et Emma, sortirent à leur tour de la salle d'audience.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Cora a-t-elle gagné le procès, ou bien le plaidoyer de Robin a-t-il convaincu les jurés?Vous verrez tout cela la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 14, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

 **Bisous !:)**

 **Vivichan10**


	14. Beating hearts

**Hey !**

 **Mon dieu, c'est déjà le dernier chapitre, enfin si on ne compte pas l'épilogue...**

 **C'était vraiment une super aventure !:) Et j'espère sincèrement que je vous aurai un peu fait rêver, et pourquoi pas un peu réconfortés après vous savez quoi...**

 **Alors à votre avis, Cora a-t-elle gagné ce procès ?**

 **Bon, voilà, bonne lecture ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chap 14 : Beating Hearts**

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tard :_

Henry était assis aux premières loges, à côté de lui Roland ne cessait de s'agiter, lançant des regards toutes les deux secondes vers le fond de l'église. Henry quant à lui était très calme, à vrai dire il pensait... il avait toujours voulu d'un père, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Même s'il avait tout l'amour de sa maman, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas un papa à qui donner ses dessins comme les autres enfants. Regina le lui avait pourtant expliqué : « _Ton papa est parti alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé_. »

Il se demandait alors s'il était parti en voyage, s'il était parti au paradis comme grand-père Henry ou s'il les avait abandonnés. Il n'avait jamais posé la question, comprenant que sa maman finirait par pleurer à cause de lui, mais son petit cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il voyait un autre enfant serré dans les bras de son papa. Le temps avait passé et un jour il avait espionné sa mère et sa grand-mère Cora, elles parlaient de cette triste journée où Henry, encore bébé, avait perdu son papa. Ce n'est que ce jour là qu'Henry renonça à l'idée même d'avoir un papa.

Mais un jour, Robin était entré dans la vie de sa maman et tout avait changé. Ils étaient heureux maintenant ! Maman était heureuse et Henry, lui, finalement commença à comprendre ce que c'était que d'avoir un papa. Robin était devenu son papa ! Alors, aujourd'hui, le petit garçon ne pouvait être plus heureux. Ses parents allaient enfin se marier et dans quelques mois il serait grand-frère.

Robin était devant l'autel et leur souriait à lui et Roland. Il semblait impatient lui aussi de voir la mariée. Henry se demanda alors s'il aurait pu assister à ce mariage s'il avait été obligé de vivre avec sa grand-mère. Probablement pas... elle lui avait toujours expliqué que l'amour est une faiblesse...

Il commençait lui aussi à trouver le temps diablement long. Alors tout comme son petit frère, il commença à jeter des coups d'œil répétitifs au fond de l'église. Enfin, après ce qui parut une éternité pour les trois hommes de Regina, la porte du fond de l'église s'ouvrit en grand laissant entrer un flot de lumière. La mariée apparut, auréolée de rayons de soleil, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe blanc perle. Emma sa demoiselle d'honneur se tenait derrière elle, toute souriante aux bras de son Killian, témoin de Robin.

Toute l'assemblée se leva et la musique commença. Alors, Regina, rayonnante commença à avancer tout doucement vers l'autel. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en remontant cette allée pour rejoindre l'amour de sa vie. Maintenant elle le savait. Le bonheur qu'elle ressentait en voyant Robin l'attendre devant l'autel était incomparable. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle rependait à un de ces moments qu'ils avaient partagé et qui l'avait ramené ici aujourd'hui : c'était le premier regard croisé, leurs balades dans l'hôpital, leur premier baiser, ces longues soirées à regarder le feu brûler dans la cheminée. C'était aussi la chaleur de es caresses, le parfum de ses chemises, la lumière de son sourire, le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes, la douceur de sa voix.

Regina avançait, une main posée sur son ventre à peine arrondi : c'était ça la vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvé ! Encore deux pas et elle sentirait sa main dans la sienne, encore un pas et tout son être frissonnerait de joie...

Robin lui prit la main et ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte face au prêtre. Ce dernier commença son sermon, alors que le couple était absorbé par un tourbillon d'émotions. Tout était absolument parfait. Le prêtre en arriva enfin à la partie la plus inintéressante :

-Mes chers enfants, en signe d'amour je vous invite à échanger vos vœux...

Robin sans hésiter prit à nouveau la main de Regina dans la sienne, il la regarda un instant pour graver à jamais cette image dans son cœur, l'image d'une Regina heureuse, magnifique, les yeux brillants sous son voile de dentelle. Il effectua une légère pression sur sa paume, puis il commença :

-Depuis que je suis un enfant, j'ai toujours pensé qu'être amoureux c'était comme dans les comptes de fées : une princesse tombe amoureuse d'un prince, ils sont heureux, se marient et ont beaucoup d'enfants. Mais franchement, j'ai découvert récemment qu'être amoureux c'est bien mieux que cela... certes, il faut le dire, vivre l'un avec l'autre, peut ressembler à un compte de fées, mais ce qui est vraiment magique quand on tombe amoureux, c'est que l'on est plus un, mais deux. Une vraie équipe, contre qui personne ne peut lutter. C'est en rencontrant Regina que j'ai compris à quel point elle me manquait dans la vie avant cela. Je l'ai attendue toute mon existence, et maintenant elle est mon pilier, et moi le sien. Je sais qu'ensembles nous pouvons tout affronter, du moment que nous serons là l'un pour l'autre. Être amoureux ce n'est pas seulement des moments de bonheur, c'est plutôt être unis quoi qu'il arrive.

Regina retint difficilement un sanglot, avant de se retourner vers l'assistance avec un sourire radieux. Une main sur le ventre elle commença à son tour ses vœux :

-Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait de parler de mes sentiments. A vrai dire, j'ai depuis toujours essayé de les cacher pour ne plus souffrir. Alors voilà, s'il faut choisir une chose parmi les milliers qu'il m'a apporté, je dirais que Robin m'a permis d'être moi-même pour la toute première fois de ma vie. Je n'ai plus peur de paraître faible, je sais que Robin ne me jugera jamais. Et alors, une fois libérée de ce poids, la vie entière semble s'ouvrir à moi : tout est plus beau, lumineux, plus profond. Robin m'a offert le monde et c'est pour ça que je veux l'aimer pour le restant de mes jours, car il a été le seul...

La main de Robin vint rejoindre celle de Regina sur son ventre. Toute cette tendresse arracha une petite larme à toute l'assemblée, même à Emma. Killian, en bon gentleman, lui tendit le mouchoir qui dépassait de la poche de son costume. La jolie blonde lui sourit et en lui attrapant la main, lui fit comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait. Le beau brun lui rendit son sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

En attendant le prêtre continuait son sermon, il s'adressa ensuite à Henry et Roland :

-Pourrais-je avoir les alliances ?

Les deux petits garçons se levèrent, tout soucieux de bien faire, chacun avec un couffin dans les mains. Ils s'avançaient vers l'autel où leurs parents se tenaient et tendirent les alliances. Le prêtre reprit :

-Mademoiselle Regina Mills, voulez-vous prendre Monsieur Robin de Locksley ici présent comme époux, l'aimer et le chérir dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, et pour le meilleur et le pire, avant que la mort ne vous sépare ?

Sans hésiter la jeune femme répondit toute souriante, presque trépignante de joie :

-Oui, je le veux !

-Monsieur Robin de Locksley, voulez-vous prendre Mademoiselle Regina Mills ici présente comme épouse, l'aimer et la chérir dans la richesse...

-et dans la pauvreté, oui je le veux ! Même après que la mort ne nous sépare ! Je veux, je veux absolument devenir son époux !

Tendrement il fit glisser l'alliance sur le doigt de Regina. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser. Regina lui mit à son tour l'alliance au doigt légèrement tremblante...

-Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Robin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il souleva le léger voile ne dentelle et il s'arrêta à nouveau quelques secondes pour voir à quel point Regina était magnifique parée de bonheur. Il approcha leurs deux visages et murmura de telle sorte qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime encore plus !

Leurs bouches s'unirent enfin dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Chaque personne souriait, s'exclamait de joie. Emma vint ensuite serrer les deux époux dans ses bras et radieuse les quitta ensuite pour aller « discuter dehors » avec Killian.

Henry et Roland coururent dans les bras de leurs parents, et alors que Robin le prenait dans ses bras, Henry sourit d'autant plus : Ils étaient enfin une vraie famille, il allait enfin pouvoir donner ses dessins le jour de la fête des pères et quand quelqu'un lui demanderait ce que faisait son papa, il pourrait répondre fièrement : _« C'est le plus grand médecin du monde, même qu'il a sauvé maman ! »._

* * *

 **Fin ! Enfin, je vous attends tout de suite pour l'épilogue !:)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !:)**

 **Bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	15. Epilogue

**Hey again !**

 **Voilà donc l'épilogue de cette fiction !:) Snif, c'est déjà fini !**

 **Mais bon rassurez vous j'ai déjà plein d'autres idées en stock, donc vous ne serez pas trop longtemps sans mes nouvelles !;)**

 **Bref, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Tout était silencieux cette nuit là dans l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Tous les services étaient plongés dans le noir, et seuls quelques vigiles arpentaient les couloirs déserts. Mais dans la chambre 108, il en était tout autrement. Un petit groupe de personnes entourait un lit d'hôpital. Il faut dire que l'événement était de toute importance.

Hope Emma de Locksley venait en effet de voir le jour. Alors pour l'accueillir tout le monde s'était sorti de son lit. Tout d'abord le docteur David Nolan qui avait assisté ses parents pour l'accouchement, puis Mary-Margaret qui avait insisté pour l'aider. Emma aussi était là, c'était une grande amie de ses parents, et même si elle n'était pas de service ce soir là elle était arrivée à l'hôpital, les cheveux en bataille et son T-shirt à l'envers dès qu'elle avait reçu l'appel de Robin.

Et puis bien sûr il y avait ses deux frères : Henry et Roland qui étaient déjà surprotecteurs avec elle et redoublaient d'attentions. Et au milieu de tout ce joyeux petit monde ses parents. Robin était penché au dessus d''elle et de sa maman Regina, qui la tenait dans ses bras. Il caressait d'une main la joue de Hope et de l'autre il encerclait les épaule de Regina qu'il regardait amoureusement. Le médecin n'y pouvait rien, il ne cessait de pleurer de joie. Les deux femmes de sa vie, ainsi que ses deux garçons étaient là autour de sa vie et il était l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Et puis le destin avait bien fait les choses : chambre 108, tout avait commencé là...

* * *

 **The END**

 **Voilà, c'était la fin !**

 **Hope you liked it ! *-***

 **J'espère vous retrouver bientôt !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
